


Who is Barry Allen?

by TheAlterAlyce



Series: Who are you, Allen? [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe, F/M, Humor, People find out that Barry is Sebastian, Random - Freeform, Sebastian Smythe is The Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterAlyce/pseuds/TheAlterAlyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Who is Sebastian Smythe?" Barry Allen has had a rather complicated life so far. but what happens when old high school friends and acquaintances makes life a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaine Meets Barry

Chapter 1

Blaine meets Barry

Blaine Anderson wandered the streets of Central City. Cooper had an audition and for some reason had dragged Blaine with him into it.

Apparently, it was a gay role.  And he needed inside tips on "acting the part". It was insulting.

But Cooper had tried bribed him with a whole year’s subscription for Vogue magazine. Then he used the "do it because I'm your brother” card. And his mother had been informed of the trip and all but forced him to go with his brother. Hence why he was stuck in the busy looking city known as Central City with no one but his brother for company.

He found a place not far from the apartment he and his brother were staying that sells pretty good coffee. The employees were pretty nice and the coffee reminded him of Lima Bean back in Ohio.

He placed his order and found himself a seat at the back waiting for his coffee.

Jitter’s was pretty big and seemed to be packed like it was every morning. But thankfully not as much as the first day Blaine entered the store.

He fingered his phone in my hand. It’s been a while since he’s contacted anyone from the good old days. Other than Kurt, he barely see any of the New Directions or even the Warblers. So much for brotherhood.

A pretty African American waitress started to head towards his direction with coffee and a muffin in hand.

“One Medium Drip and a Blueberry Muffin.” She said placing his order gently on the table.

“Thanks.”

“You seem loss in thought.” She said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said smiling at her.

“You’re new here aren’t you?” she asked. “I haven’t seen you around.”

“Yeah.” Blaine replied. “My brother moved in an apartment nearby and dragged me here. And I am bored.”

“It’s not that bad.” She reassured with a smile. “Hey if you want I can ask my friend to take around. Show you the sights.”

Blaine hesitated. This was just some random girl from the coffee shop. But she did seem nice.

“I’m not sure if…”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t even introduce myself.” She muttered. “It would be weird to let someone take you out somewhere when you don’t know their name. I’m Iris.”

“Blaine.” He replied. “Uhm, no offence, your very pretty and all. But I am gay and I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, I don’t mean me.” she said. “My best friend, Barry knows the sights more than I do. He’s straight though. He’s bound to get here some time soon.”

“It’s fine though.” Blaine said. “Thanks for the offer but I’d be fine.”

“I’ll just wait for Barry then.” Iris said. “He’d gladly do it. Please consider it. It would be a terrible waste to spend your whole time here just sitting and drinking coffee.”

Blaine sighed _there is no going around this girl is there?_ “Sure. I’d love to meet this Barry.”

“Great.” She said happily “I’ll call him, He’s late. He’s supposed be here to help me, but that could wait till later.”

Blaine was about to protest but Iris had already left dialing frantically to her phone. Blaine just sighed and took a sip off his mug.

Switch to Blaine POV

                I ended up staying in the coffee shop for about an hour. I had nothing better to do anyways. But around ten thirty a familiar face entered the coffee shop. Sebastian Smythe. He stumbled through the door catching Iris’ attention.

                “Barry!” Iris scolded. “Your late I called you like an hour ago.”

                “I’m sorry.” Sebastian said panting but a goofy smile plastered on his face. “The Captain wanted me to examine the blood sample last night and I fell asleep in the lab.”

                “Well, I’ll get you a cup of coffee but first I need to introduce you to someone.” Iris dragged Sebastian towards my table. Sebastian looked at me and his eyes widened.

                “Barry, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my friend Barry.”

                “Barry Allen.” Sebastian said with an innocent look on his face offering his hand.

                “Blaine Anderson.” I replied shaking his hand.

                “I’ll let you two get acquainted.” Iris said then went to another customer.

                “What are you doing here?” Sebastian whispered.

                “My brother has an audition.” I said. “What are you doing here, and what is with this ‘Barry Allen’ business, Sebastian?”

                “Look,” Sebastian said firmly. “My High School life is a long story and I don’t think that we should discuss this here.”

                “Just tell me why should I believe you.” I said narrowing my eyes. “Last time I trusted you, I got slushied into the face.”

                “First, that slushie was for Kurt.” Sebastian argued. “And second the last time you trusted me for something was the proposal.”

                “Just tell me why?” I said. “And what is with you and Iris. Last I remember you were gay.”

              “The second part will have to be answered in private.” Sebastian whispered. “The first you can probably figure out.”               

                “What?”

                “Well you went to Dalton.” Sebastian said crossing his arms. “You tell me.”

                “Here you go, Barry.” Iris said handing him a paper cup. “The usual.”

                “Thanks” Sebastian said with a smile. A genuine smile.

                “You two looked like you were having a heated argument.” Iris said. “Do you two know each other?”

                “Uh…”

                “Yeah.” Sebastian said. “Blaine and I were friends back in high school. He was one of Trent’s friends from another school.”

                “Oh. Great.” Iris said “So you can show Blaine around Central City to catch up.”

                “Iris, Joe needs me to…”

                “I’ll handle dad.” Iris said. “You go do your bonding with old friends. Go Barry.”

                With that she took my empty mug and plate and almost forcibly dragged Sebastian to his feet.

                “Well, you heard the lady.” Sebastian said with a groan. “Come on, Killer.”

                ~()~

                Sebastian dragged me to one of the parks nearby not that far from the coffee shop. We were sitting on a bench near the pond.

                “So you were bullied?”

                “Yeah.” He muttered squinting as he watched the ducks swim circles on the pond not meeting my eye. “I was never really fast enough.”

                “If that were the case, I would understand why you would go to Dalton.” I said. “But why the name change, Sebastian.”

                He chuckled. “Not much of a change really.”

                “How?”

                “I am Barry Allen.” he said. “But I am also Sebastian Smythe.”

                “I still don’t understand…”

                “Look.” Barry said cutting me off. “Sebastian is my past. I’m over it. I grew up. Just…” he sighed “Just don’t tell Iris.”

                “You like her don’t you.”

                Barry chuckled. But the smile fell off his face. “Is it that obvious?”

                “I think I get it now.” I said understanding. “Sebastian is your bitch mask. Your alter ego.”

                “Yeah, I guess you can put it that way.” Barry said leaning back. “He’s my Auntie Snixx.”

                “Well, for the record.” I said standing “from what Iris told me. Barry Allen seems like a much more likable person than Sebastian ever was.”

                “Watch it killer.” He said with a playful smirk. “You can’t mess with my alter ego. It would be a total shame to let three years of bitching around go to waste.”

                I chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	2. Quinn

Chapter 2: Secrets revealed in Starling.

                  “Hey” I said walking over to Felicity. She had a big smile on her face. I smiled sheepishly at her. “I was serious about not being able to dance.”

                  I smiled sheepishly at her. “I’ll hold your hands, and sway?”

“Sold.” She said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and she placed the other one around my neck. I may have been a great dancer on stage. But I was never able to walts with a girl without stepping on her feet. And Felicity was very pretty.

She reminded me a bit of Marley. A scarily smarter and blonder Marley. She’s amazing. Her smile was infectious. She was probably the only girl who not only pays attention to my random drabbles and rants about some science related facts that I’ve come across. And probably the only one who responds back.

I danced with her a bit and I offered to get her a glass of champagne.

“Sure” she said then with a chuckle. “Just hope that Oliver doesn’t tell the bar tender you’re just a really tall sixteen year old.”

“I think I’ll be able to handle it.” I said. I walked over to the bar and ordered two glasses of champaign. A blonde haired girl came up beside me.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“I was going to come back to the tab…” I turned and found the McKinley Alumni. “D…do I know you?”

I curse my inability to lie. But she knows Sebastian not Barry Allen.

“Sebastian Smythe.”

“You must be mistaken.” I stammered. “My name is Barry Allen.”

“Don’t think that I am falling for that.” Quinn said crossing her arms. “Your lying skills have deteriorated.”

“Look, I don’t know who you’re looking for.” I said. “Or who you think I am but, I’m telling you now, you got the wrong guy.”

“Well, then I want to tell you a story. I have a good friend.” She said. “he has a group of brothers you know, they have this motto. Once a brother always a brother…”

“Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.” I automatically corrected. She gave me this smug look and I groaned. “What are you doing here, Fabray.”

“The Queens are old family friends.”  She explained. “What I need to know. Is what is the famous Sebastian Smythe doing impersonating another person.”

“I am not impersonating.”

“I’ll have you know I am a lawyer.”

“You’re no older than a year older than me.” I pointed out. “It’s impossible to finish Law School that fast. Studying Law takes longer than Studying Medicine. I couldn’t even get a doctorate yet. What more you and a law degree. Pre-law maybe.”

“Fine, smart-ass.” She said. “But I will call the police.”

“I am Sebastian.” I said. “But I was born under the name of Barry Allen.”

“What makes you think I’ll believe you.” She demanded. “After all the bull shit that you’ve put us through. And what are you doing flirting with Felicity?”

“She invited me.”

“I thought you were gay.”

“Sebastian was gay.”

“What?”

I groaned. “Just ask Auntie Snixx. She knows more about this that you do. I have to get back to Felicity before she thinks that you and I have something going on.”

“This conversation isn’t over, Sebastian.” She threatened. “If I find out you’re lying.”

“You can pull a Santana and go Lima Heights Adjacent on my ass,” I interrupted. “But I assure you, I changed.”

“People don’t change.”

“And you’re the same careless, stupid and stereotypically bitchy girl that Puckerman got pregnant?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. She give a me a glare but she couldn’t respond. “I thought so.”

I walked over to the table where Felicity sat. She seemed to have noticed some of my conversation with Quinn.

“What was that all about?”

“She was an old rival.” I said handing her the other glass. “So, are you bored yet?”

“A bit.” She admitted. Then she realized what she said. “It’s not you though, I’m just not one for formal parties.”

I smiled. “It’s okay. I was going to say that the scan was finished. And if you’re willing we could go to the lab later after this party.”

“We could go now.” And we headed over to the lab. Before I returned to Central City.

~()~

I found myself studying the Vigilante’s hideout while Felicity was out working in Queen Consolidated. I was there with Oliver’s bodyguard Mr. Diggle while Oliver was out doing his vigilante..ing.

“So, Barry. I was meaning to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“When I was looking into your records I noticed something.” He said. “No High school records.”

“I’m sure they’re there somewhere.” I said. “How else would I have graduated college?”

“Well, I saw you with young Ms. Fabray in Oliver’s party.” He said. “And according to Felicity, you said she was an old high school rival.”

I stared at him knowing where this was going.

“So I used Felicity’s facial recognition software and I found high school records that would fit your caliber of intellect. Under the name Sebastian Smythe.”

I chuckled under my breath. “Yeah, that was me. You do know that what you’re doing is bordering down right stalking right?”

“Why the name change though.” He asked. “There was no record of a Sebastian Smythe before that time you attended high school.”

“I was bullied a lot in my old school.” I said. “And it got a bit too far, death threats, broken bones. Alan Smythe is my uncle and he gave me a chance to restart my life in safety.”

“But in an all boy’s school?”

“There was a zero tolerance bullying policy.” I said. “It was fun though, those guys were like my brothers.”

“But an all boy’s school?”

“Hey don’t discriminate.” I said. “I am totally straight. And there are a lot of other kids who are straight who attended there too.”

“really?” he asked. “I thought the stereotype of an all boys school was fifty percent of the kids there were gay.”

“Oh, that’s true.” I said. “Four of my best friends are gay.”

“And that’s possible?”

“Hey, the straight guy can be friends with the gay guy.” I said. “Why do you ask.”

“I’m just looking out for Felicity.” He said. “It would crush her if you turn out being gay.”

“I’m as straight as an arrow.” I said. “But you I know how to flirt with a guy though. But the one thing I hate with my experience with gay flirting, it’s the groping.”

I shuddered.

“What the hell?”

“Have you ever heard of the phrase, I’m straight but shit happens?”

“There’s such thing?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Heteroflexible people use this phrase a lot. My friends used to think I was heteroflexible and brought me to a lot of gay bars. It took me actually getting a girlfriend to convince them I was straight.”

“Wow.” He muttered.

“Hey guys!” Felicity said entering the hideout. “What have you guys been up to?”

“Nothing much.” I said. “Just sharing some old high school stories.”

“You’ve got to tell me these one day.” She prompted. “I want to hear all about Nerdy Barry back in high school.”

I shrugged. “It wasn’t that interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah right and it took forty chapters  
> I am so sorry for the late update. I had so much in my plate the past few months. I learned how to drive(still no license but i know how to drive) and i got a new laptop that i broke in. And after that it was back to school with professors who have very high standards. so yeah i was a bit busy


	3. The Unholy Trinity

Chapter 3

The Unholy Trinity

                  I was awake for about a week after being asleep for nine months and I was already exhausted. But it was a relief to be back in the precinct again.

And everything was almost back to normal. I just gave my report to Joe to my latest case when the elevator opened and stormed in were a familiar trio of ladies.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!”

I dropped the (thankfully) empty cup of coffee. I turned to find the trio just got off the elevator but this time, was lead by Santana instead of Quinn. She had her arms crossed and she strutted just about ready to attack.

“H-hi, girls.” I greeted. “How’s life in Ohio?”

“You get stuck into a coma for nine months and you don’t text, no calls, no nothing?” Santana demanded coming up at me. “I thought we have discussed this last time, you do not keep things from Auntie Snixx.”

“I can explain.” I plead raising my hands. Santana crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly. “I got nothing.”

“You better think of a good excuse, Twink, unless you want me to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass.”

“I’m sorry!” I exclaimed crossing my arms in front of my face in defense. “I just got up like a week ago. And I had a few things to sort out first.”

“Fine.” She grumbled. “But you are still in deep shit for not telling me.”

“How…”

“Mr. Allen.” Captain Singh “Is there a problem?”

“N-No Sir.”

“Then I suggest you get back to work.” He said looking at the three girls. “You can flirt with your girlfriend later.”

“Oh, she’s not…”

“Are you serious? Like hell is this twink my mft”

I covered Santana’s mouth before she gets me fired. “I’ll just head to my lab.”

Santana bit my hand which caused me to let her go.

“Ouch, Seriously?” I demanded

“You do not silence, Auntie Snixx.” She said pointing her finger at me. “No matter how big and bad Sebastian could be.”

I groaned rubbing my temples. “Let’s just go upstairs.”

I brought the three girls up to my lab. Which Quinn and Brittany studied in awe, while Santana just sat on my chair.

“Wow, Sebastian, I didn’t think you were a genius too.”

“I’m not a Math genius like you are.” I said. “Now, how did you guys even know I was in a comma?”

“Everyone knows that you were in a coma, uh.” Quinn said. “Bartholomew?”

“Barry” I corrected. “How?”

“Your friend, the other Warbler from Central City, informed Sunshine Warbler, who told Blaine, who told us.” Santana said. “That was a year ago”

“Nine months.”

“Close enough.”

“And how in the world did you know I woke up.” I asked. “I haven’t even been home yet. Joe and Iris kidnapped me last week and I was stuck at their house.”

“Wait, you don’t live with them anymore?” Santana asked. “I thought you were the kind of person who would never leave the nest.”

“Haha” I said sarcastically. “I have an apartment. And I haven’t been there yet nor have I been in contact with anyone so how did you know.”

“Well, you were in contact with Oliver.” Quinn pointed out. “Who told Felicity, and I befriended Felicity after the party. And when she found out we knew each other from high school she told me that you woke up that was two days ago.”

“Right.” I said closing my eyes and rubbing my temple. Days like this I miss being in an all boys school, not too much drama.

Santana and Brittany were together on my chair, sharing ‘sweet lady kisses’.

“Good to see you guys are finally together.”

“They’ve been together for more than six years.” Quinn pointed out. “Wait, you don’t know?”

“What don’t I know.” I looked at how close Brittany and Santana were. “Wait, you guys got married!”

“Yep!” Brittany exclaimed.

“What!?!” I demanded “And you didn’t invite me?”

“Sorry.” Santana said nonchalant.

“Wait, so you guys have been together for more or less six year and married for about the same amount of time and you just forget not only to tell me but invite me?” I asked. “Come on, I thought I was your favorite not gay Warbler.”

“Well, you forgot to tell us you woke up from a coma.”

“That was just last year.” I said. “You’ve been married for five years!”

“Well, it wasn’t just us.”

“Wait, who else?”

“Klaine.”

“What!” I demanded. “I missed the big Klaine wedding! I just saw Blaine the other day…”

“Sucks to be you, Bas.” Santana said “But that is something you get to argue with Klaine.”

“So, Bazzy.” Brittany said jumping off Santana. “Or Barry, what have you been up to? We haven’t seen you in years.”

“Nothing interesting really.” I said. “I really need to get back to work.”

“It’s okay,” Brittany said. “You’re job looks really important. We can all go out for a drink later.”

“But this conversation isn’t over.” Santana said as Brittany dragged her away. Quinn just shook her head and followed them out.

“Nice to see you up and about again though, Sebastian.” Quinn said. “Or else no one else would be able to out bitch Santana.”

“Sure.” I said with a chuckle.

~()~

The three girls were staying in a hotel near the precinct. So after work, I dropped by and we headed to the local bar in town.

“So, Barry Allen.” Santana said as soon as we found a table. “Admit it, how many times have you been here?”

“Actually, this is the first time.” I admitted. “Last I remember, Barry isn’t as daring as Sebastian was. And the fact that I have a cop foster dad.”

“Wow, I thought we would have to drag you out of here.”Quinn teased. “With your history as one of the most promiscuous and alcoholic in Glee Club History.”

“Pu-lease,” I drawled. “Thad, and Niff are more of an alcoholic than I am. The only reason I was in Scandals that year was the isolation. And I honestly thought that it would be me, who would have to pull you guys out of here.”

“And why is that?”

I pointed to the stage where there was a bald man singing completely out of tune.

“Oh, hell no.” Santana said. listening to the man. “This would not do. I can’t believe people stand listening to this even at a bar.”

“I figured the Unholy Trinity would want to show them how it’s done.” I said with a smirk that the three girls returned.

“Yes, I think we should.” Quinn said and as soon as the bald man left the stage. The three girls strutted on to the stage. Quinn whispered to the band that looked bored just sitting there being ignored while everyone else was listening to Karaoke. The band looked happy to comply and the three girls were on stage with their heads up and their hands on their waist.

The violinist started with the solo.

_Bababa babababa bababa babababa_

_Oooh oooooh oh woah yeah_

The three girls smirked at each other knowingly as Quinn took the lead

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat  
  
The three girls rotated and Santana was in the center continuing the song as they did on the spot synchronized choreography that looked almost rehearsed.

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries  
  
_ The three girls climbed off the stage and sang and dance in the bar without losing their sync. __  
If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be.  
  
We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be 

The three girls dance across the bar dancing and singing as they went. They danced in synchronicity despite the long interval of not seeing each other. Which really surprised me but then again, most of the Warblers are the same. I’m not too sure about now though.

They climbed back on stage and finished their song.

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

The three ended with Quinn in the middle with the two girls at her flank, all three girls had their hands on their waist looking at everyone with a large smile on their faces as they cheered them on. The three girls gave a bow and climbed off the stage.

                  “That was great!” I said as soon as they got back to table. “I have to admit, I haven’t seen anything like it.”

“Of course.” Santana said. “There is one thing that we have that you Warblers would never have. And it’s the feminine touch.”

I laughed. “Of course.”

“That was great!” Brittany said hugging my side. “We haven’t been able to do that since I graduated.”

“That’s why I thought that it would be better to go here.” I said. “I thought the Unholy Trinity would want to do a number. And since this is one of two bars of Central City that have Karaoke. I thought it would be great!”

Quinn looked at me. “What?”

“You’re not such a bad guy.”

“Thank you.” I said. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I just wonder why though.” Quinn asked. “You’re such a great guy, why would you be, you know Sebastian.”

“Sebastian is like my Snixx.” I said. “He was my way to hide, he was my protection. But there is more to him that I would show. If I never made Sebastian, I may never be how I am now.”

“You’re like the guy version of Santana.” Quinn said. “And I have a feeling whether you’re Sebastian or Barry, you’re a great friend. And I would like to be your friend as well.”

“I would like that.” I said smiling, and she reaches over and hugs me. I hugged the blonde back. A few years ago, I was lonely, no body other than Iris and Jonny would even talk to me. Now I have more friends than I could count. And I was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY new chapter
> 
> Okay So yeah Please review :D


	4. The Warbler Invasion Part 1

Chapter 4: The Warbler Invasion Part 1

                  When I brought the Unholy Trinity back to their hotel, I went back to my own apartment. I turned on my laptop, what the others had said struck me. I guess I have been a bit out of commission for about a year and now that I’m out of the coma, I don’t want to be bombarded by the Warblers, college friends, or even the lacrosse team for not informing them that I woke up.

I posted in the group the Warblers made to keep in contact. It’s original purpose was to help the younger Warblers to contact the older bunch in case of need or for advice. But after Dalton burned down, the Warblers used this as a form of communication to keep in touch with what’s going on with everyone’s lives. Even without the academy, Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler.

**_Sebastian_ ** _Hey guys_

It took about five minutes until I was suddenly flooded with notifications

**Thad** YOU’RE AWAKE! GOOD GOD, BARRY DON’T SCARE US LIKE THAT!

**Nick** Wow angry capitals, I haven’t seen that that angry since you fainted back in Junior year Sebastian

**Jeff** I agree, good to see you back on your feet, Barry.

**Sebastian** Thanks, I’ve been up for about a week, but my foster dad and foster sister practically kidnapped me so I wasn’t able to leave their house, I only managed to get online just now since my laptop was in my apartment.

**Trent** Good to have you back, Seb.

**David** Good to see you back from the dead. You honestly scared us all to death. We all thought you died. And to think we thought that you’d probably the last one to die on us being so stubborn

**Sebastian** Haha really funny

**Jon** He wasn’t kidding about that. Good to have you back, Seb.

**Sebastian** For real?

**David** Yeah I think Niff were in the lead for that

**Sebastian** …meh, probably from doing something stupid

**Nick** HEY!

**Jeff** We aren’t that crazy

**Thad** Yeah right

**Wes** Hey, Barry. Good to see you’re up and about again.

**Thad** Am I the only one who is angry that he’d scare us like this again **.**

**Nick** Last I remember the last time he did something this stupid was because of not eating. But that isn’t as deadly unless Bas is a anorexic…you aren’t are you?

**Jeff** Well he is kind of skinny for someone his height…

**Sebastian** Guys, just no. Seriously, No.

**Thad** Well I’m coming over.

**Sebastian** Wait what?”

**Thad** I was thinking of visiting. But I only managed to convince my boss for some vacation time.

**Nick** How I thought you said your boss was a tyrant

**Thad** Oh, he is. I used the “my best friend got struck by lightning and is in a coma” excuse. It took him three months looking for proof before he could allow me some time off. But only managed to schedule it now.

**Wes** Well that’s great. I think I could head over. I’ll just ask my wife to cover my shift.

**Sebastian** Wait, Wes got married too! When did this happen

**Nick** About seven months ago.

**Sebastian** Dammit! Seriously? Why do I keep missing my friend’s weddings I mean seriously, I just found out that I missed not only the Brittana Wedding but also Klaine.

**Jeff** If it makes you feel any better, we also weren’t invited. According to **Skylar** , Brittney and Santana jumped on the two so not even the Warblers(Who were under Blaine’s coaching at the time) were invited.

**Blaine** Hey that wasn’t totally my fault. Sue jumped on us. Good to have you back, Barry.

**Thad** Wait, Blaine KNOWS?

**Blaine** Knows what?

**Sebastian** Wait, Blaine is HERE? Please tell me Lady Hummel isn’t here too.

**Nick** Yeah Blaine is here, why wouldn’t he be?

**Jeff** Don’t worry, Bas. Kurt isn’t here. He didn’t form that close of a bond with the other Warblers so he felt awkward in the group and left

**Blaine** What don’t I know

**Thad** The whole Sebastian-Barry situation

**Sebastian** Uhh…yeah I sorta met up with Blaine before the whole coma thing. He was here in Central City

**Blaine** In retrospect, I didn’t know that Seb would be in Central City. It was a coincident that I met up with his friend Iris.

**Clark** Wait! Rewind and stop! First good to have you back, Bear. Second Where was I when this happened!!!

**Nick** Bear?

**Sebastian** Just ignore it Nick, Thanks Clark but I don’t know where you were when this happened we met at Jitters.

**Wes** That’s it! Couldn’t we all just find some time to meet up or something. This is really getting off topic.

**Nick** PARTY IN CENTRAL CITY!

**Sebastian** Don’t even think about it.

**Jeff** Aww kill joy, Bas is back.

**Sebastian** Shut up.

**Thad** I don’t know about you guys but I have my flight booked already. I’ll be over Thursday to give the whole ‘why aren’t you taking care of yourself’ speech then

**David** Good luck with that Bas.

**Blaine** Yeah, I haven’t seen, Thad this mad since the Sophomore-Junior Prank got out of hand and destroyed his project.

**Trent** See you guys then **Thad, Sebastian, Clark** Heading over there Thursday too.

**Sebastian** How in the world did you get a ticket that fast

**Trent** I’m not. I have a meeting at Starling City. Which was about 600 miles away so I told my dad I was taking some time off.

**Clark** …I’ll just invade you at your place.

**Sebastian** I don’t live with Iris and Joe anymore

**Clark** Dammit. I’ll just ask Iris where you work

**Thad** No need, he obviously works with the Forensics at the Police Station. Remember the internship after the stabbing incident, Summer before Senior year?

**Blaine** …I really did miss a lot in two years I was gone didn’t I.

**Nick** No Sebastian just caused a lot of drama from his time as Captain

**Sebastian** I wasn’t that bad

**Jeff** No you weren’t

**Nick** Yeah, Hunter was waaay worse.

**Sebastian** -__-

**Thad** What happened to that guy anyway?

**Sebastian** Not sure. Last I talked to him he said he was going back to the Military

**Clark** You still talk to him?

**Nick** Are you crazy?

**Sebastian** He wasn’t that bad

**Thad** No he just broke your arm and nearly killed you.

**Jeff** Ahh good times.

**Sebastian -__-**

**~()~**

Thursday morning, I went to the precinct early to hand in my report on the current case so I could take my day off to meet up with Thad and Trent. It was either I was not as early as I thought, or Clark had a really early sense of time. He walks into the precinct in his Dalton uniform and scarf.

“Barry!” he called as I saw him after leaving the Captain’s office. He caught the attention of most of the officers in the precinct. A slightly flamboyant looking guy in a prep school uniform does catch a lot of attention. He frowned looking at my usual get up. “Why haven’t you changed yet? We’re going to be late picking Thad up from the airport.”

“Who’s brilliant idea was it to meet up in the airport in the Dalton Uniform anyways?”

“Thad’s I think.” Clark said. “Now go get changed. I know you have a reputation of being late, but I am not going to let that happen.”

I sighed and found my way up the stairs.

~(3rd Person POV)~

Iris entered the precinct Thursday morning to find a familiar face.

“Iris?”

Iris studied the man before her and recognized the preppy looking gay man. “Clark?”

“Hey!” he greeted happily hugging her

“What are you doing here?” she asked then she noticed the get up. “And why are you in Dalton uniform?…wait don’t tell me…”

“Yes, I transferred to Dalton a few years ago.” he said. “Barry and I were going to pick up Thad and Trent at the airport and instead of a sign we decided wearing some old clothes was going to make looking for each other faster. There is no better way to have a Warbler reunion unless you look the part.”

“You were a Warbler too?”

“Yep.”

“Where’s Barry?”

“He’s upstairs getting changed.”

“Okay, it was nice meeting you, Clark. My boyfriend…”

“Say no more.” Clark said. “I am happy for you though. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“My dad’s partner.”

“Ooo” he winced. “How did he take it?”

“Well he’s still alive.”

“Then that’s a good thing then.” Clark said “Now go to your to your man and be love birds.”

“Nice seeing you Clark.” Iris said then walked over to the main office. She greeted Eddie with a hug from the back. “Hey there.”

“Hey Iris.” He said looking at Clark who stood outside. “Who was that you were talking to?”

“Oh, that was Clark.” Iris said. “He’s Barry’s friend from his old school.”

“Barry went to a private school?”

“Yeah.” Iris said. “He was in Ohio for the last two years of high school. He went to a school there Dalton Academy.”

“Wait, the all boys school in Westerville? Barry went to a prep school?” Eddie asked in disbelief. “He doesn’t look like the kind of person you see in a prep school. I thought that was for snobby spoilt brats.”

“That was mean.” Iris scolded. “Barry’s friends are all very nice. And perfect gentlemen. I mean look how Barry turned out.”

Eddie shrugged. “I thought Barry was just a very nice kid. I didn’t think it had anything to do with prep school.”

“Barry was always nice.” Iris said. “He just dresses better after being in Dalton.”

“Oh, the collared shirts and blazers? He wears those even on days off.” Eddie asked. “I just thought he was gay.”

“Eddie!” Iris scolded slapping his arm. “Now that was mean. They wore that every day back in high school. I think he just got used to it.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

~(Back to BARRY)~

I walked down the stairs to the ‘lobby’ of the precinct, where Clark was waiting. And so was Trent.

“Trent! When did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” Trent said. “We managed to wrap things up yesterday so I thought I should come early in case there was traffic.”

“Great to see you,” I said hugging the Warbler.

Clark was frowning at me and started fixing the collar of the blazer, I slapped his hand away and fixed it myself.

“Just because I haven’t wore this in years doesn’t mean I don’t remember how to wear it.” I said. “Man, this feels weird and great at the same time.”

“Can’t help miss a good blazer, right?” Trent said “You even gelled your hair.”

“Go big or go home right?”

“Hey Barry.” Joe said coming out from the office with Eddie and Iris flanking him. Then he noticed my attire. “Meeting with the Warblers?”

“Yep.” I said. “You remember Clark, this is Trent.”

“Nice to see you again Detective West.” Clark greeted.

“Wow, Bear. I haven’t seen you like that since you graduated high school.”

“Well I haven’t worn this since I graduated.”

“Nice look, Barry.”

“Thanks Eddie.”

“I still don’t get why you need to wear the uniform.”

“Quoting our friend, Skylar.” Clark said then started to create an imitation of our younger uptight friend. “Your look is iconic synonymous with tradition and excellence. Which elevates whoever wears it to sex symbol status.”

Trent and I decided to play along and snapped our fingers in the end of his little speech. Which made a familiar smirk return to my lips.

Eddie chuckled. “That is a bit ridiculous.”

“Probably, but after Dalton burned to the ground, I guess some of us wanted to reminisce some of the treasures that we had shared there.” I said. “These uniforms are the last of what’s left of Dalton that we still own. The last artifacts of a place that meant so much to us.”

“Anyways, we have to go.” Trent said. “Thad’s flight should be arriving soon.”

“Yeah, we should.” I prompted Clark who had this look on his face.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do a number first for old time’s sake?” he teased seeing as we have done so many numbers here in Central City every time we meet up with other Warblers.

“You could if you want to get arrested, Clark.” I ordered bringing a bit of Sebastian back. “And maybe we’d leave you there see where your honor and tradition would take you in the slammer.”

“The Head Warbler is back!” Clark exclaimed as he went over to the elevator and dramatically pressed the button. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger feeling a familiar headache come back after rooming with Clark for so long.

“I have never seen you so Snarky, Bear.” Iris said. “Are you feeling alright?”

“What? Oh that’s nothing.” I said. “You’ve got to give sass to handle these guys sometimes. I dormed with Clark in my Senior year. He knows not to mess with me.”

The Elevator dinged and Trent and Clark climbed aboard the elevator. “Come on, Bas.”

“Got to go guys, see you later.” I said entering the elevator but walking in normal pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it for now since it’s pretty long. Part two of the Warbler visit would come…next :D
> 
> So which of the other Warblers do you think should pop up in Part two?


	5. Warbler Invasion Part 2

Chapter 5: The Warblers of all Ages.

                  The three of us went to the airport. Since Clark drove to the precinct, he dragged me to his car we drove to the airport with Trent following behind. Which ended up being a good thing.

It slipped my mind that Wes was also coming to Central City. But thankfully I wasn’t the only one to surprisingly find not two but five men in Dalton Uniform…and a girl?

“Woah.” Clark commented. “Please tell me that David didn’t start to cross dress.”

The girl just gave Clark a look that had effectively shut him up.

“Wow I haven’t seen anyone shut Clark off like that.” Nick commented. “Good job, Jane.”

“But seriously, I didn’t expect so many of you to come.” I said. “My apartment isn’t that big.”

“Don’t worry, Bas. We all managed to get a hotel room in last minute.” Jeff said. “I know we all jumped on this.”

“You think?” I asked. “How…”

“First, the introductions though.” Wes said. “This is Jane Hayward. She was the last to audition as a Warbler, and the first girl ever to Audition.”

“Wait, you went to Dalton?” Trent asked

“My dad sued Dalton for discrimination.” She said offhanded. “I used to attend a none performing public school. And my dad and uncles were alumni of Dalton. So they wanted me to go there to.”

“You do know that Dalton has a Sister school right?”

“I don’t think it occurred to my dad until the end of the school year.” Jane said. “But it was fine I guess. After we got over the part that the Warbler Council started a Sexist Empire.”

“Wait what?”

Skylar rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Austin had a bit of an effect on the voting after her audition.”

“I knew I didn’t like that kid.” I said looking at Thad pointedly, who raised his hands in defense.

“I didn’t think he was that bad. He seemed like a nice kid. He reminded me of you actually, a very opinionated and passionate kid.”

“He seemed more like Nick to me.”

“So Introductions?” Jane asked.

“Oh, Right.” Clark chirped. “I’m Clark Stephens. This sunshine-y Warbler is Trent Nixon. And the tall broody Warbler is Sebastian Smythe if he’s not his broody self he’s Barry Allen.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“Anymore.” Thad said. “Sebastian was downright scary sometimes. But Barry is a lot more approachable.”

“Wait, I’m confused.” She said. “Does he have a Multiple Personality Disorder.”

We all chuckled at that. “Nothing like that.”

She looked at me confused.

“When I was in Dalton, I was under the name Sebastian Smythe. But I was born under the name Barry Allen.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story.” I said. “Something that we could discuss somewhere else.”

“But, what do I call you?”

I chuckled “Just call me Barry.” 

“Come on, we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

~()~

Thad, Skylar and Jane rode with Clark and I while Wes and Niff rode with Trent. After dropping off their things in their hotel room and Thad’s at my apartment, Clark lead us all to Jitters. When we all got our orders, Wes started the conversation.

“Why am I not surprised that you brought us to a coffee shop?” Wes asked

“Because, Jitters has the best coffee in Central City.” Clark said. “And Barry’s crush. Mfft”

I covered his mouth with my hand. I smiled at the other guys and whispered a quick shut up in Clark’s ear.

“I thought that Sebastian was gay.”

“And where did you hear that?”

Jane shrugged. “I did my research.”

Thad chuckled. “Well, Sebastian, Barry’s Alter ego, was a flirt. But since we went to an all boy’s school. We all thought he was just heteroflexible. But Barry is straight.”

“We defy the laws of stereotypes.” I said. “Where the straight guy is best friends with the gay guy.”

“I thought that was Blaine and Sam.” Nick said. “Remember the Trophy incident.”

“We were besties before they were.” Thad said.

“But I wouldn’t use the term bestie.” I said. “He was my roommate for a whole year. And no one knows me inside and out like Thad.”

“And Barry knows me the same way.”

“I didn’t think the older Warblers were much more entertaining and hospitable than the Warblers when I was at Dalton.”

“That’s because both Head Warblers ruled the group with an Iron fist.” Skylar explained which caused a dark look from Wes and me. “Just like that. I wasn’t as harsh. So the meetings were always more organized.”

“I wasn’t that bad.” Wes and I said simultaneously. Which caused them to chuckle.

“No, you weren’t.” Nick said. “Not as much as Hunter though.”

“Hunter was downright scary.” Skylar agreed. “Especially when he was in his roid rages. But if he wasn’t, he was just very intimidating.”

“Only, Barry managed to see the good in him. But Barry sees the best in everyone.”

“Probably how I got stabbed.” I said taking a sip of my coffee.

“What was with that anyways?” Wes asked. “I was meaning to ask about that since Niff mentioned it.”

“Well, you know that my foster dad is a cop.” I said. “So the summer before Senior year, I went to the precinct and helped with a case. The case was about a woman being killed leaving a little girl behind. I guess it hit a little close to home, and I wanted to help the little girl cope with it.”

“What he didn’t realize however,” Clark said. “Was that the little girl was not only a psychopath, but also a killer.”

“And I’ve got the scar to prove it.”

“Anyways, topic change. So Barry I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Jeff said perching his head on his hands and his elbows on the table. “Since you got back from the coma. I want to know, do you still got it?”

“Come again?”

“Can you still sing and dance like you used to.” Jeff clarified. “We all know that Sebastian was a talented performer. After so long in science courses and working with the police. I wondered if you still got it.”

“I am insulted by that question.” I said playfully. “Why do you doubt my abilities?”

“Well, Sebastian hasn’t shown his face in a while.” Clark said with a smile. “And I know just the place where you could prove it.”

~()~

Clark dragged us to the park in Central City. The same park that Joe had attempted to teach me how to fight.

Somewhere in the park was a stage. It wasn’t as big as one you’d find in a concert. Only a bit smaller than the usual stage we used for Show Choir competitions.

“We had a large college party here just the other day.” Clark explained. “It was one of our projects. And we still haven’t taken off the stage. No one is using it…”

“This is great!” Thad exclaimed as he climbed the stage. He looked across the park. “You could see the whole park from here. I haven’t been on a stage like this since Sectionals.”

“Well, Warblers aren’t meant to be caged right?” Nick said exchanging a look with Jeff and Clark and the three of them climbed the stage. “Come on, guys.”

Skylar chased after them, while Wes and Trent followed at a slower pace though excitement was evident in their faces. I was about to follow them when I noticed Jane’s reluctance.

“I think I should stay here.” she said. “I’m not exactly…”

“Just because the younger group didn’t accept you in your audition doesn’t mean that the older bunch doesn’t.” I said. “I was in contact with Skylar when you auditioned and he told me himself, you’re good. You are a Warbler. It doesn’t as long as you wear that uniform proudly and sang with all your heart. It doesn’t matter whether you’re a boy or a girl. You’re one of us. And we never leave anyone behind.”

I offered her my hand which she took and I lead her to the stage where the others were waiting.

“So, Jeff.” I said. “You prompted us here. You start what song?”

“I know just the perfect song.” Jeff said giving Jane a smile.

He started the Acapella of a familiar song. The other boys smiled and followed. I took Jane’s hand and sang.

 _Hey… everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_  
_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Oh

Thad wraps his arm around Jane’s shoulders and lead her to a spot beside him. Then I noticed that we were starting to gather a crowd.

 _People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

I took the lead then we danced the familiar steps from back in our Warbler days.

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Skylar sang the next part while clipping on a lapel mic that Clark had tossed him after seeing the crowd gather. Clark started up the sound system. He was encouraging Jane to sing __  
Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Oh

Jane had a smile on her face as her voice rang around the park. Which captivated the whole crowd as they started to cheer.

 _People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
  


Clark finally joined us and we were all jumping and dancing on the stage.

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Jane’s voice was phenomenal. It reminded me of Santana’s voice. It was strong and has an impact. Once she got comfortable performing with us she looked like she was enjoying herself.

 _They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever  
  
Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Oh

We stood in the signature Warbler waiting pose with our hands behind our backs as I sang the refrain. __  
  
People like us, we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

We were all jumping and dancing again and so were the crowd who looked like they were enjoying themselves as much as we were. __  
  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

The people from the park who stood to watch were all clapping and cheering. We gave a bow and gathered together. Jeff patted me in the back.

“Wow, Seb, you still got it.”

“Of course.” I said grabbing his head under my arm and messing his hair. “Now you know not to doubt my serious skills.”

“Hey!” he said finally getting out of my grip. “Don’t mess with the hair.

We all laughed as he started to redo his messed up hair. That was spiking all over the sides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… apparently there is going to be a part three…hehe this is long…
> 
> There’s going to be a little surprise in the next chapter so stay tuned :D


	6. The Best Friend

Chapter 6: Best Friends

                  I borrowed a blow up mattress from Joe and placed it on the other side of the room. It was a lot like rooming with Thad back in Dalton.

“Just like old times isn’t it?” Thad asked laying on my bed. “”What we lack now is the matching beddings and the bird cage. You sure you don’t want me to take the blow up?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” I said. “I honestly have never slept in one of these things. It probably isn’t as bad as a hospital bed.”

“It’s not.” Thad reassured. We were both staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. “I miss this.”

“Yeah.” I said. “Too bad there’s nothing that we could come back to. I still can’t believe that Dalton burned down. I was hoping that one day I get to come back, and you know everything would still feel like home.”

“I know.” Thad said. “I felt the same. Although, Skylar and Jane did share some interesting news.”

“What news?” I asked sitting up on the mattress.

“Well, do you remember Cody?” he asked.

“Uh short, large glasses, in the swim team, kid of one of the board?”

“Yeah.” Thad sat up on the bed. “Well from the looks of it, the board of directors of Dalton was regrouped and with the help of Crawford, their rebuilding the Academy.”

“No way, seriously?”

“Yep.” Thad said. “And one of us is now a member of the board.”

“Wait, seriously! That’s great!”

“Yeah I know.”

“How did this happen?”

“I met up with Cody and a few of the other Dalton boys some time a two years ago.” he explained. “And we all agreed that Dalton was a huge part of our lives. One that was lost in the current generation. So Cody made some calls. The old board of directors agreed. But were too old to do anything more. So we did something about it. At this rate, we’d be able to open in time for the school year. We approved by the superintendent and everything.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, well I just need one favor.”

“Anything.”

“So, being an alumni of Dalton, and the last Captain of the Warblers, we would like you to come to the opening. And even give a speech.”

“I’d be honored.” I said. “But wouldn’t Wes be a better option for this?”

“He’s coming too.” Thad reassured. “It’s just that we all thought it would be better if you were to come. Wes may have been one of the well known. But you are the one who made the biggest impact.”

“Of course I’d come.” I said. “Just send me the date.”

“Thanks man.”

~()~

I was spending some time with the guys when I got a call from S.T.A.R labs.

“Hold on guys, I have to take this.”

“Go ahead.”

I went out and answered the call. “Yes?”

“Barry, There’s a bank robbery going on downtown.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, right now.”

I groaned. “I’m on my way.”

I got back to the others. “I’m sorry guys, I have to go take care of something. It’d try to finish as fast as I can.”

“No rush, Barry.” Clark said. “We’re going to the movie house down town near S.T.A.R. labs. You could meet us there.”

“Okay.” I said grabbing my stuff “I am so sorry.”

I headed to S.T.A.R. Labs to change and headed to the bank robbery.”

I managed to catch the gang of robbers. But sadly not without getting a bullet to the arm.

Thankfully, I managed to get back to S.T.A.R. labs before it closed with the bullet still inside me.

“That was quick work, Barry.” Cisco commented. “What’s got you in such a rush?”

“I have some friends over from Ohio.” I said with a wince as Caitlin finally extracted the bullet. “And we were heading to the movies.”

“You went to College in Ohio?”

“High school.” I corrected. “I went to a school in Westerville. So my schoolmate who lives here in Central City is entertaining them and I’m going to follow up.”

“You went to school in Ohio?”

“Yeah.” I said putting my shirt back on. “I went to a boarding school.”

“Well, then we will call you when we have a metahuman problem.” Caitlin said. “You need to go bond with your friend.”

“Thanks.” I said “I really need to go.”

I rushed back to the movies. And I walked into the movie house and I couldn’t find them.

“Barry!” Clark said from the door. “How did you get here before us?”

They were all looking at me curiously.

“I was at S.T.A.R. Labs. There was some kind of issue near S.T.A.R. Labs. So I went here after. I-It wasn’t such a big case. They were a bit paranoid and end up not really needing me there.”

Everyone bought it. Although Thad gave me this look, like he knew I was lying.

“So, what movie are we going to watch?”

~()~

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Thad asked as soon as we returned to my apartment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What happened to you after the incident?” he asked. “I noticed that you eat more than you usually do. Since you out ate Nick who usually eats about twice his weight.”

“I’ve just been doing a lot of running.” I said.

“Okay, then explain to me this.” He said. “This morning you ate two of these granola bars. And I tried one, and I felt like I was going to puke with just one bite.”

“My metabolism is off the loop after the accident.”

“Do you honestly think I would believe that?” he asked he looked at me sternly “Tell me the truth.”

I groaned. “You’re my best friend right?”

“Of course, I am.”

“So you wouldn’t judge me for what I’m about to show you?”

“Unless you suddenly got a tattoo on your butt, how bad can it be?”

I sighed. “So nine months ago I was stuck in a coma after being stuck by lightning.”

“Yeah, I know about that.”

“But here’s the thing, getting struck by lightning is deadly.” I pointed out. “So my survival was a bit…sketchy. And there were some uh, side-effects.”

“What kind of side effects?”

“Want to take this conversation in the room?”

“What?” I grabbed him around the waist and brought him back to the bedroom.

I stood sheepishly in front of him as he slowly started to decipher what had just happened.

“Wait, we were just…and you just.”

“The lightning changed me.” I said. “I don’t know how I don’t know why. But for some reason, the lightning gave me…”

“Super speed.” He said. “That lightning gave you super speed.”

“Yeah.”

“So the news that Clark was talking about a red streak…”

“That was me.”

“Why would you be ashamed of this?” Thad asked. “You’re helping people.”

“I don’t know.” I shrugged. “I couldn’t tell my friend Iris. And my foster father knows. But other than them no one really knows. Being a vigilante, it’s dangerous for the people that know me.”

“You’re a hero, Barry.”

“Well…”

“Anyways, that aside, what have they called you?” he asked. “Do you have some kind of superhero name?”

“Well, so far, everyone was calling me ‘The Streak’?”

“That’s weird.”

“I know right.” I said. “I was thinking of The Flash actually.”

“That’s pretty good.” Thad said. “So what happened earlier.”

“Bank Robbery.” I said. “I even got a bullet wound on my arm. It’s probably healed now though.”

“Wait what?”

“Well, I have a fast metabolism.” I said. “So, I heal fast. And burn food out real fast too.”

“Wow, that’s got to be amazing.” Thad said. “Imagine you could eat in an all you could eat buffet and it would be worth the pay.”

I just laughed at Thad. “Yeah, it will be.”

~()~

“It was really nice meeting you, Barry.” Jane said hugging me tight. We were at the airport and they were ready to go back to Ohio.”

“You too, Jane.” I said returning the hug. “But before you go, the guys and I wanted to give you something.”

I handed her a paper bag “Courtesy of the older Warblers. A bit like a ‘we’re sorry and a welcome to the team’ gift.”

She opened the paper bag and pulled out a t-shirt. It was a t-shirt. It looks like the Dalton uniform printed on the shirt and the back of the shirt looks like a jersey with the words “Warbler Jane” and “Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler”

She looked at all of us with tears in her eyes. “This is so sweet! I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Wes said. “We were all thought what happened to you was rather unfortunate and we’re sorry in behalf of our younger brothers.”

“You guys are so sweet.” She exclaimed hugging both Wes and I in one hug. Which slightly chocked us. But we just hugged her back.

“Aww! Group hug!” Nick exclaimed and we all hugged with Jane in the middle she was giggling.

She was laughing. “Guys! I can’t breathe!”

We loosened the hug.

“Aww, but you’re feeling the love!” Jeff said. “You’re now an honorary Warbler.”

“Thanks guys.”

“You’re welcome”

“So, guys we need to head back.” Wes said. “We might miss our flight.”

“See you guys soon.” Clark said as he exchanged hugs with everyone.

“Visit us as soon as you can.” I said.

“You should come visit us too.” Nick said. “But know we’re just a phone call away.”

“Sure.”

Then I exchanged a hug with Thad.

“Thanks for coming,” I said.

“You’re welcome.” Thad said then whispered in my ear. “Good Luck, Flash.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay end of Chapter :D
> 
> So just a bit of warning, I’m saving Kurt for a bit further in the story. :D So far I have an idea of when I can put Marley, and Hunter. And maybe Tina/Artie. Well those are from my suggestions so far.
> 
> Please tell me whatcha think! And send me more suggestions :D


	7. Old Mentors

Chapter 7: Old Mentors

The one thing that I love about studying in a boarding school was that the teachers live either abroad or near the school. And since I don’t actually live in Ohio. I don’t see any of my old mentors. Which is a sad thing I guess.

But sadly that doesn’t apply to the McKinley Teachers.

I was in Jitters with Cisco and Caitlin who were both playing a game of chess. I had my eyes fixated on the board, Cisco just called check. And I was giving Caitlin a bit of help when I felt something on my ear.

It was a sharp pain.

“Aak!”

I turned my head and I saw a woman in a tracksuit. She seemed oddly familiar but I can’t seem to pinpoint it.

“Well, Meerkat, we’d like to have a word with you.”

“Take your hands off him.”

“It’s okay guys.” I reassured and winced as the tracksuit woman hardened her grip on my ear.

“Let’s go, Whiskers.” She pulled me ear causing me to tumble off the chair. And I was walking awkwardly towards a table on the other side of the room walking with my ear still on her hand like a wayward child.

She only released me when she dropped me by the table.

“Sue.” woman’s high pitched voice scolded.  She helped me up. I have never seen her before. But she had these really kind big eyes that of a counselor. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” I reassured getting back on my feet she dragged me to one of the seats. And I noticed a familiar face on the table, who was looking at the tracksuit woman with a slightly angry look. “Uh, Mr. Schuester right?”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that Sebastian.” He said looking pointedly at Sue. “I was just talking to Sue and I recognized you. I didn’t expect her to do what she did.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us William?”

“Sebastian, this is Sue Sylvester and my wife Emma.” Mr. Shue said. “Emma, Sue, this is…”

“Sebastian Smythe.” I said. “Former Warbler Captain.”

“Wait, I thought you said that this kid was the Male Santana.” The tracksuit woman said. “He seems a lot more like Porcelain.”

“Like hell am I anything like the Old Betty White.”

“Okay, I like this kid.” Sue said. “Except for the fact that I could still smell the over washed polyester and prep school smell.”

“As if you’re any better.” I said. “How long are you going to keep up with the whole tracksuit get up. You honestly smell like sweat and desperation.”

“Now look here twink.” She said then paused. “That was actually a great come back. I got nothing.”

“So, what brings you lot to Central City?” I asked. “Not that I mind of course.”

“There’s a Show Choir Competition here in Central City.”

“The Song Bird Competition?” I asked. “Yeah I know about that, my friend Clark is the one organizing the whole thing. You’re competing?”

“Two of the Glee clubs in McKinley are.” Emma said proudly.

“Oh, I heard of that.” I said. “McKinley became an Arts School.”

“Why are you here?”

“I live here.” I said. “Why do you think I went to a boarding school?”

“Then what is your relation to Alan Smythe?”

“He was my foster dad.” I admitted.

“Wait, foster dad?” Emma asked.

I smirked. “I guess you can never listen to what kids presume. No one knows about who I really am other than the Warblers, and Santana.”

“What’s Sand Bags got to do with any of this?”

“You said it yourself, I’m the male Santana.” I said. “And Sebastian is my Snixx.”

“Wait, so you’re the Warbler that tried to break Klaine up.” Sue recalled with a glare. “You’re that snarky Gay Warbler.”

“I flirted,” I corrected. “I’m not even gay, I’d never pushed further.”

“Other than the Finn Photos.” Mr. Schuester pointed out.

“We all make mistakes.” I said. “I call it my lapse of judgment.” 

“Why do all that?” Emma asked. “Why go into all that trouble and do all those terrible things. You seem like a very nice and polite kid.”

“My story isn’t that different from Lady Hummel’s or Blaine’s.” I said. “And I doubt it’s one that you’d want to hear.”

“We’ve got time.” Will pointed out. “I know after all the history, I’m not exactly comfortable withal this. But now knowing that there is another part of this story. I would honestly want to clear up the air.”

“I don’t need to be here.” Sue said standing up. “This is all Glee Club problems. And Since I mentioned that this kid is the Male Santana I have a good idea on what this story is about and I don’t think I need to be here to listen to it.”

“Where are you going Sue?” Mr. Shue asked as Sue was grabbing her stuff and about to head out of the coffee shop.”

“Well, William, I am going to my hotel and take a nice long bath while you try to go into this little bird’s brain.”

She left while I looked at her strangely.

“Is she always like that?”

“Unfortunately.”

“You do know I have no obligation to tell you guys this right?”

“Don’t you want to clear the air?” Emma asked. “This feud has been going on for years. Don’t you want to clear it all up. We’re all adults here.”

“I don’t have an issue with any of you.”

“That is where you are wrong.” Mr. Shue said. “The New Directions are my kids. I don’t know how you Dalton boys have your clubs, but in McKinley, I am in-charge of those kids. And they are like my children. You had caused so much trouble. And I want to know why.”

I rubbed my face in my hands. “There is no getting out of this is there?”

“No.”

“Fine.” I said. “Just to clarify, I am only telling this to you two. And I don’t want anyone else to know. Especially none of the old New Directions. I just want to clear the air so I wouldn’t be public enemy number one when I go watch the Song Bird Competition.”

“You’re going to watch?”

“Yeah, my friend invited me.”

“Alright.”

“Where do I start?”

“The beginning would be a good place.” Emma said. “You said you had a foster dad.”

I grimaced. “Yeah.”

“What happened to your parents?”

“My mom is dead.”

“I’m so sorry.” She said truly sorry for me. Even Mr. Shue had a sad look in his face.

“I was eleven.” I said. “The police thought that my dad killed her, and he’s serving a life sentence.”

“Is that how you got to live with Alan Smythe?”

“Not exactly.” I said. “He’s my uncle. And my high school wasn’t exactly the best experience. I was smarter than most kids and I sing and dance. So bullying was a big issue.”

“Living with your Uncle was an escape from all of it.” Emma said in understanding.

“Yeah.” I said. “When I moved to Dalton, I promised myself I was never going to let anyone push me around. And Kurt and I just never really got along. He didn’t like my friendship with Blaine. And got a little…defensive.”

“And the Slushie?”

“Like I said, Sebastian is my Snixx.” I said. “He takes over when things go bad. And sometimes things just…happen.”

“Why do you talk about yourself in a Third person?”

“Because Sebastian is not my real name.” I said “It was my name when my Uncle Alan adopted me. It would cause a lot less problems with the guardianship and with my studying in Dalton. Plus, I could never handle going back to Foster care.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Emma asked. “Kurt is a very understanding young man at a young age. He would’ve understand being defensive of the whole thing.”

“For one, he started it.” I said. “And I doubt the New Directions wouldn’t give me the time of day after my little flirting fun with Blaine. So I didn’t bother. Besides, other than my roommate, The Warblers knew nothing about the whole thing until our Senior Year.”

“You should talk to them.” Emma insisted. “Get some closure with the whole thing.”

“I talk to Santana and Brittany” I said. “And I cleared things out with Blaine. The others…well I don’t think I want a confrontation anytime soon. I want to drawl it out as long as I could.”

“Well, if that is what you want.”

“So do you still go by Sebastian?” Mr. Shue asked “You seem a bit uneasy earlier with the introductions.”

“No.” I said with a smile. “I actually go by Barry Allen. Sebastian was for my protection. If it wasn’t necessary back then I wouldn’t have changed my name at all.”

“You’re mother named you didn’t she?”

“Yeah.” I said with a smile. “So now you know the whole story.”

“For the record,” Mr. Shue said. “You seem like a promising young man. And I just wished that we could’ve seen more of that back then.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

“So, Barry.” Emma asked. “What do you do?”

“I work at the CCPD.” I said. “I’m with the forensics.”

“Really?” Mr. Shue asked. “I never really saw you as a scientist. A lawyer maybe.”

I smiled. “Well you really didn’t know much about me.”

“So you must be on call a lot.”

Just then my phone rang. It was Joe.

“Excuse me.” I answered the phone. “Hey Joe, Everything alright?”

“I’m here in a fresh crime scene. I got officers interviewing witnesses. But I seem to be missing something you know what that is?”

“I’m on my way.” I said then I returned to the old teachers. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

“It’s alright.”

“Will we see you on Saturday?”

“Yeah, I think so.” I said. “See you then.”

I went over to Caitlin and Cisco to grab my stuff.

“Got to go guys, Joe needs me.”

“See you later, Barry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Yay New Chapter
> 
> So, I have the idea for the next two chapters. I’m thinking of taking a suggestion of bringing Finn into this. Maybe Sam and Rachel.
> 
> So Stay Tuned :P


	8. The New Directions

Chapter 8: The New Directions

                  I have to admit. Clark out did himself.

I never understood Clark’s career choice to pursue event organizing. But I have to admit. He’s good at it. I walked into the large auditorium uptown. And inside the place was packed. The atmosphere reminds me a lot like the regionals and sectionals competition. The competitive atmosphere that scares the contestants as well as gives them adrenaline.

“Barry!” Clark called I turned and found him in a white suit with a black button up. “You made it!”

“Of course I did.” I said. “I miss this though.”

“Tell me about it.” Clark agreed. “Part of me is waiting for the infamous captain peptalk.”

“Hey, we aren’t that bad.”

“No, but I have to admit. They were some real helpful peptalks.” Clark said then he grabbed my had. “Come on, I met someone who you’d want to meet.”

He dragged me backstage there were about a dozen teams at that prepping. He brought me room where there was a large group of people. More people than those in the other rooms.

There were girls who were all wearing green sequined dresses and boys in blue button up sand grey pants. There were too many kids to be just one team.

“Barry!”

A girl with long blonde haired chimed. She was I guess around fourteen years old. I almost didn’t recognize her. If it wasn’t for a familiar pair of green eyes.

“Stacy?”

She smiled widely as she ran towards us. I grabbed her in a hug and lifted off her feet.

Clark smiled “I’ll just leave you two to get reacquainted.

“Oh, my god I haven’t seen you in what five years?”

“Six.” She corrected. “Dad and I went to visit you the summer after your freshman year in college.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked. “And why didn’t you tell me you were in Central City?”

“I’m part of the Treble Tones.” She said. “I didn’t want to go to Crawford, and dad wanted me to choose where I want to really go.”

“And McKinley is an arts school.” I remembered

“Yeah.” She said. “And McKinley has the same academic standards as Dalton. And we have a show choir that isn’t totally unknown.”

I chuckled. “So does that mean you guys are performing?”

“Yeah” she said then she grabbed my hand. “Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends.”

She dragged me to the other green dressed girls who looked at her curiously.

“Hey guys!” she chimed. “This is my cousin, Barry meet the Treble Tones.”

“Nice to meet you girls.”

Some of the girls giggled while others were more daring and came forward and introduced themselves.

“Wait,” the team captain who introduced herself as May said. “Weird favor, Barry. Could you smirk.”

“What?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just do it.” she ordered reminding me of Santana. “Please?”

I looked questioningly at Stacy who just shrugged. I decided to humor the captain and gave them a smirk.

“Yes! Now I know why you’re so familiar.” May exclaimed. “Sebastian Smythe!”

I felt someone harshly grab my shoulders away from the kids. I turned and was greeted with a punch to the face.

“Barry!” the former mow hawked teen was holding my cousin back and I was face to face with Finn Hudson.

“What are you doing here, Sebastian.” He demanded “We don’t need you man handling my kids.”

“The only one doing man handling is you.” I said pushing his hands off my collar and straightening out my shirt. “Nice to see you again, Frankenteen. I didn’t expect you to be the one who was coaching the Glee Club especially after what happened at Sectionals back at Senior Year.”

“What do you want Sebastian?” he demanded. “You don’t have anything to use as blackmail. And no use too since there are no more Warblers.”

“The Warblers are never gone.” I corrected. “Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler. We are more knit together than your pathetic group.”

He had grabbed on my collar again.

“Hands off my Warbler, Finnessa.” Santana scolded pulling his hands off my shirt and coming between us.

“Wait, you’re defending him.”

“What is going on here?” Mr. Schuester asked approaching. “Barry, what are you doing here?”

“What are you talking about Mr. Shue?” Finn asked. “This is Sebastian, remember, evil Gay Warbler.”

“Correction, I’m not actually gay.” I pointed out.

“Not helping, Chipmunk.” Santana scolded and looked at Finn. “Just leave it for later, Finn. Sebastian isn’t as snarky as you think.”

“But what was he doing talking to Stacy?” Sam asked.

“Is it a crime to talk to family?” she demanded which caused Sam to let her go. She walked over to me and checked on my cheek.

“I’m fine Stace.” I reassured. “No blood, no foul.”

“There’s blood.” She pointed out when she touched a cut on my cheek.

“I’m fine Stacy.”

“What is going on?” Mr. Shue repeated.

“Sebastian is here.”

“I thought you changed your name back, Bear?” Stacy asked confused. “And how do you know Mr. Hudson?”

“Let’s just say that I did some stuff back in high school that I’m not proud of.” I said. “Why don’t you go back to your friends.”

“So I was right.” May said. “You’re Sebastian Smythe. The last Warbler Captain.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Seriously?” One of the boys asked. “You’re a legend with the Warblers. The older Duly Noted kids were always talking about the Warblers and about their Head Warblers.”

“Wait what?”

“Aww, Finessa,” Santana cooed “Why don’t we go over there and I’ll explain to you everything while Barry here goes bond with the Treble Tones and the Duly Noted maybe even give the infamous Warbler pep talk.”

“Yeah!” the kids mostly the boys exclaimed.

“Wait, what! Why me” I asked confused “Santana!”

“That’s because you’re the only Warbler available!” Santana said dragging Finn and Sam to the side. “Go!”

Stacy and her friend May started to enthusiastically pull me in the room.

“Come on, Barry.”

I was suddenly in front of all those kids. More than twenty eyes were looking at me expectantly. Even Mr. Schuester was watching it all unfold.

I sighed.

“Alright. So just a bit of clarifications here. This is an all boys and all girls group right?”

“Yep.”

“So, okay. I have to admit, I have been out of commission from the Show Choir business.” I said. “But one thing I am positive. Is that if you are sitting here right now. You have talent, and there is a reason for you to be here right now.”

“The Warblers, we had a motto. Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler. Looking at each other right now. You should all remember the people here today. They may be your competition. But they are also your brothers and sisters.”

“We all have our strengths and weaknesses. On that stage, when everyone is together performing. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you give it your all. And whatever the results, your brothers or sisters would be there with you through it all.” I finished. “Now everyone go out there and give it your all.”

All the kids cheered and Mr. Schue went beside me and patted my back.

“Alright everyone, Show Circle.”  Mr. Schuester called then everyone gathered in a circle. “This one is an old New Directions tradition. Since we got the pep talk, there is one more tradition you all need to know. Hands in.”

I stepped out of the circle but Mr. Schuester pulled me back.

“You’re one of us too.” Mr. Schuester said. “When the Warblers disbanded, they were merged with the New Directions. So that makes you one of us.”

I relented after all the looks that the younger kids were giving me.

“On three give me an amazing”

“One, Two, Three.”

“Amazing!”

~()~

I sat beside Santana in the audience watching the groups performed.

“So, San. What brings you back to Central City. And why didn’t you call me?”

“Well, I am the alumni mentor of the Treble Tones.”

“That’s nice.”

“What about you?” she asked “According to Facebook, you had a little Warbler get together here in Central City.”

“We did, and Thad just shared some good news.”

“Which is?”

“Well, you know Dalton has a sister school.”

“The school of prep school girls that don’t dress as sexy as the you prep school boys.”

“Uh, yeah I think.” I said. “Anyways, Thad’s friend from the swim team was the kid of the board of directors of Dalton, and with the help of our sister school, they managed to find a way to rebuild Dalton.”

“That’s great!” Santana said. “So that means the sexy singing prep school boys won’t be a dying race anymore.”

I chuckled at Santana’s choice of words. “I guess you could say that. So how was your conversation with the tall white boy.”

“Well, Auntie Snixx had managed to knock a bit of sense into him.”

“So did you have to explain the whole Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe and vice versa dynamic?”

“I just told him that you had a bit of trouble in the past and had to go under an alias for a while.”

“So he thinks I’m a trouble maker?”

“No I basically told him that Sebastian is Snixx.” She said. “And that Barry is as sweet as Brittany but not as smart.”

“Funny.” I said deadpan. “And he believed you?”

“Well Finessa wants to have a conversation with Barry.” Santana said. “But he believes that there is more to you than you let them know. But he wants to know the whole story.”

“And I am sure not to be killed.”

“Once he finds out that your story is not that different from that of Hummel’s I doubt it.”

_From Lima Ohio. McKinley High’s Treble Tones!_

We clapped as the curtains opened.

_Uh!_

The girls all danced in unison as one of the girls stepped forward and sang lead.

 _Hey, boy you never had much game_  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

What surprised me was that Stacy came forward and sang the chorus her voice echoed around the auditorium. And she gave the same kind of misleading innocence that the song had implied.

 _Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

 _Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

“You managed to do this?” I asked Santana

“Don’t doubt my skills, Twink.” She said. “Auntie Tana has a few tricks up her sleeves.”

The girls just finished their second song with amazing vocals and choreography when Clark suddenly appeared.

“Good, you guys are here.” he said panting. “I need your help. Both of you.”

“What’s wrong.”

“I’ll explain it outside.” He started to run back the aisle I exchanged a look with Santana and we followed Clark out of the Auditorium.

“What’s going on?” Santana asked.

“One of the main dancers for the intermission group was sent to the hospital.”

“Oh my god what happened?”

“She broke her arm while they were rehearsing.” Clark said. “The main problem is that they are all in the hospital. They said they could come back for their second set while the judging is taking place. But we need an intermission number.”

“And you want us?” I asked. “Clark, I haven’t performed in years.”

“You just sang with the Warblers last week.”

“Not in a crowd of this magnitude” I pointed out. “And I’m not even sure Santana qould want to…”

“Oh, I am game.” Santana said. “Anything to prove that I am better than this twink.”

“We haven’t got anything prepared.” I said. “And I’m not even dressed for a performance. Unless you forgot, we performed in uniforms.”

“We could get you to Wardrobe and find you something to wear. I already managed to get someone to get my old uniform just in case. Please Barry.”

“What are we supposed to sing.” I asked. “The only thing Santana and I ever performed was Smooth Criminal.”

“I already have that covered.” Clark said. “I have the music sheets at the back. Please?”

I turned to Santana. “What do you think?”

“Come on, Barry.” Santana scolded. “I know you. You’d do anything for your fellow song bird brothers. Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay, I’m going to be a little evil and end it here.
> 
> Up next talking with Finn…maybe. A bit of drama within the Trebble tones…perhaps. 
> 
> Please tell me what cha think


	9. Demons

Chapter 9: Demons

Clark jumping on us caught both Santana and I off guard. But when we looked at his song choice. We were thankful it was a song we have done before. We performed the same song for Santana’s audition tapes. But what had caught us off guard was May coming in.

“Santana!” she exclaimed. “There you are. We need your help.”

“What’s the problem?”

She looked at me skeptically then whispered the issue into Santana’s ear.

“Oh, no.” she looked at me. “I am sorry Bas, this is a real emergency.”

“What happened?”

“Can’t tell you.” She said as May started to pull her away. “It’s a girl emergency. Find Clark, you can do this!”

I don’t know what happened. But I went to find Clark.

Clark was in hysterics. Especially when I went into the room without Santana.

“What happened?”

“An emergency with her team.” I said

“Oh, no” Clark exclaimed. “There last team is about to go on. We don’t have an intermission number, everything is a mess!”

I grab hold of his shoulders. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?” he asked exasperated. “How in the world could I calm down. This is a disaster! This…”

“Is going to be fine.” I insisted. “I’ll do the intermission number. Without Santana.”

“But the song…”

“Do you have a band?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s go, I have an idea.”

~()~

I was nervously fixing my collar as the last team finished. The things I do for these guys are seriously ridiculous. But then again, they’d do the same in a heartbeat. I was forced into a black button down with a pair of grey slacks. How they had managed to have clothes my size in hand is something I couldn’t understand.

I looked over at Clark who had calmed down but still had frayed nerves. I gave him a thumbs up as the host climbed back on stage.

“Alright everyone!” he said. “That was a great performance. So we’re going to take a little break. For now we have prepared a number. So enjoy.”

The Host handed me the mic and I walked on stage as the band was setting up.

“Wow, this is a big crowd.”

The audience laughed even when I wasn’t trying to be funny.

“Alright, seeing as we are all a bit hyper right now, and we don’t want to blow the roof of this place just yet, this first number we’re going to slow it down a bit.”

I put the mic on the mic stand and the band started to play.

 _When the days are cold_  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood’s run stale

I wasn’t looking at anyone in particular. But I could feel the audience could feel the dept of the song as much as I could. __  
  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There’s nowhere we can hide  
  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
  
At the curtain’s call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Some of the kids from McKinley had swayed their hands back and forth and the audience were going along as well. __  
  
Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth  
  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
  
They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

The crowd clapped politely. Then the drums started play in a familiar beat. And I continued to the second song. Which was a lot more upbeat compared to the first song. Waking up those who probably fell asleep while I was singing.

 _I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_  
But its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

I grabbed the mic from the mic stand and started to sing the chorus with as much force I could muster. Especially with the feel and emotion of the song _._

 _But I believe the world is burning to the ground_  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Clark had removed his coat and grabbed a microphone and sang the next verse. Surprising everyone even me. But I smiled as he grinned at me. It’s true what they say, birds of the same feather flock together.

 _I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

The band, Clark and I were practically jumping on the stage while the audience were also cheering and jumping along with us.

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I wrapped a hand around my good friend’s shoulders and he wrapped his around mine as we sang the refrain together.

 _It's gone gone, baby its all gone_  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
Well its gone gone, baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

 _Let's see how far we've come_  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

We all gave a bow and we gave the mic back to the Host.

“That was great!” Clark exclaimed. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

“You mean the performance back in Central City Park meant nothing?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. Clark slapped my arm.

“You know what I mean.”

“I have to agree.” I said. “It’s the exhilaration that comes in a Show Choir Competition. We’re both Pathetic.”

“Why is that?”

“We graduated from all this.” I pointed out. “And in any opportunity to get back on that stage we’d take it.”

“That’s true.” Clark said with a chuckle “Thanks for doing this man.”

“Anytime.” I said. “I got to get back to my seat. I can’t wait to see my sister in the semifinals.”

“Well, that’s something that we all want to see.” Clark said. “I can’t believe how talented you Smythe Kids are. Too bad you all decide to go into boring jobs in the future. Didn’t you say your sister wanted to become a lawyer too?”

I slapped Clark behind the head which caused him to chuckle and I headed back to the audience and my seat beside Santana.

“So how did that problem go?”

“I can’t really tell you about it.” she said. “Unless you suddenly grew girl parts.”

“Never mind.”

“So I heard you killed it.”

“Of course I did.”

“Well, it would’ve been a massacre if it were the two of us up there.” Santana said then shrugged. “Can’t blame them though. We are both too sexy for anyone to pull off.”

I looked at her in the eye and she had an innocent look in her face. And that triggered a laugh fest between the two of us.

“It’s great to see you again, Barry.” Santana said. “And I have to admit. Sebastian killed it out there.”

“Sometimes I feel like having two names is making me have a multi personality disorder.”

“Don’t worry, we all know that the sexier gay one is Sebastian.”

“Haha.”

~()~

After the announcement of the Preliminary Round winners, which both the Treble Tones and Duly Noted had won and were to proceed to the Semifinals, Finn had cornered me.

“Hey, Seb…Berry?”

“Barry.” I corrected. “What do you want, Finn? Come to punch me again?”

“I’m sorry about that.” He said with a wince. “I honestly thought you were…”

“It’s fine.” I said waving it off. “I have to admit I wasn’t the best person in High School. Besides, I’ve been beaten up worse than a simple punch in the face.”

“So what Santana said was true?” he said. “The part that you were bullied like Blaine and Kurt were.”

“Perhaps not for the same reason.” I said. “But yeah.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t really know…”

“It’s fine.” I said. “I’m over it.”

“Well, since the competition is a week long, Santana, Sam and I were planning to go site seeing while some of the other kids explore.”

“Isn’t that irresponsible?” I asked. “Leaving all those kids alone?”

“Mr. Schuester and the other Teachers were in charge of them for tomorrow.” Finn said. “So we could really use a tour guide.”

I looked at him skeptically. “There’s a new collection at Central City Museum. An exhibit. I was heading to see it tomorrow. We could all act like nerds and go to check it out.”

“Sure.” Finn said. “Where would we meet?”

“Santana knows where I work.” I said fixing my coat. “We’ll meet there. Seems like we have a lot to catch up on.”

“Great!” he said happily holding out his hand for me to shake. “Friends?”

“I prefer to call it probationary acquaintances…”

“Sebastian.”

“Fine.” I said teasing. “Friends.”

I shook his hand and he returned with this goofy smile that reminds me of when I hang out with Felicity. That care free attitude.

~()~

I just gave my report to the captain, when Santana and co. entered the precinct. I expected three people, but was greeted with four.

“Barry!” Brittany exclaimed with her usual giddy attitude. “I haven’t seen you in a while!”

I chuckled. “You saw me two weeks ago.”

“Well, that’s still a while.” She insisted. “Are you ready to go see this museum? I know that us geniuses need some sort of break from our constant studying or in your case working.”

“I just finished actually.” I said. “Let me just grab my coat. You guys could come with me. So you won’t be loitering here for too long. I have to clean up some stuff upstairs before we go, and you don’t know when an emergency comes up. And you don’t want to come in the crossfire.”

I brought them up to my lab. I cleaned up some of the test tubes and put away hazardous chemicals.

“Woah, man.” Sam commented. “I never attended college but I know this is some complex science stuff.”

Santana and Brittany were both perched on the table I had on the middle of the room, while Sam and Finn were both looking around curiously.

“I never really imagined you as a police.” Finn commented looking at the chemical shelf. “A lawyer maybe, not a detective.”

“CSI.” I corrected. “We’re not even considered detectives. We don’t even carry guns, just…plastic baggies.”

The girls chuckled. While Sam was studying my board. I paled when I realized that the tarp was up.

“What’s this?” He asked “Doctor kills wife.”

Santana approached the board and studied some of the clippings. “You’re mother’s murder.”

“Yeah,” I said emotionlessly. I pulled down the tarp covering my chart, and pulled my coat from the coat rack. “I don’t want to talk about it. So let’s get out of here.”

~()~

As expected the museum was a bit boring. Half way through the tour, we just started to wander around the museum.

Sam laughed at the stories I told of the old Warbler Antics post Regionals lost.

“Wait, so you wore a wig around Dalton. And no one realized that you were a student there already?”

“No” I said. “Everyone believed I was Jeff’s cousin.”

“Jeff’s the blonde Warbler right?”

“Yeah.” I said. “I still couldn’t believe so many kids fell for it.”

“Why hadn’t you shown anyone you were this fun back in high school?” Sam asked. “We all could’ve pulled off some awesome pranks around Ohio.”

I shrugged. “Santana and Brittany knew, so did Dave and the rest of the Warblers. We caused enough havoc as we could without ruining Dalton boy’s stereotype of ‘prep school gentlemen’.”

“You really aren’t the same kid we thought you were back in high school.” Finn commented. “This Sebastian I could handle.”

“That is if you want a mix of Snixx and nerdy comments.” Santana said with a chuckle.

There was sharp sound of broken glass. There were some shards of glass that slid to where we were. I studied the glass. It was frozen.

“Snart.” I stood up and grabbed my phone. I was calling Joe. “We need to get out of here.”

“What?”

“Joe. Snart is here at the Museum.”

“ _Get out of there, Barry.”_

“Joe…”

“ _Now_.”

“Come on.” I said dragging the others as far away from Snart as we could. “Where’s Brittany.”

“Brittany!” We all started to search for Brittany. I found her. Just across Snart’s line of fire.

“Brittany!” I ran towards her. I knocked her over. But Snart’s gun managed to graze my leg.

“Barry!”

I groaned in pain as my leg was burning in the cold. My vision blurred in pain. But I recognize the police officers come into the Museum.

“Britt! Barry!” Santana exclaimed as she came towards me and Brittany. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She reassured. “But Barry…”

Santana gasp. She called the boys. “Call the ambulance. Call someone!”

“There are paramedics outside.” Sam said. “Come on.”

The police were spread thin trying to look for Snart. Finn and Sam grabbed both my arms and hoisted me up.

“Let’s get him to some help.”

The two helped me towards the paramedics where Joe spotted me.

“Barry!” he exclaimed. “What happened?

“Snart.” I said simply as the boys helped me to the ambulance where the paramedics were tending to my leg.

“You’re lucky it’s just a first degree.”  The paramedic said. “With proper treatment this should heal up nicely. Thankfully it wasn’t enough for nerve damage.”

“Yeah, lucky.”

The paramedic dressed my leg properly then patted my knee and went to help with the other injured.

“You saved me.” Brittany said as I managed to hobble back to where they were. “I would’ve been killed.”

“It was nothing.”

“You’re a hero, man.” Finn said. “You saved her. You really aren’t the same guy from high school.”

“I hope that is a good thing.” I joked.

“It is.” Santana reassured. She kissed me on the cheek and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you guys.” I said. “You know that.”

“Of course.” Santana said. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> Well…I didn’t do the Sebtana Duet :D I thought it would be better this way. For the whole emotional impact in Barry’s part. :D
> 
> So FOR SURE next chapter is Hunter :D I’ve been waiting for this since I wrote the Blaine Chapter. Hehe im thinking of letting Felicity find out at somepoint (I love Felicity… and Ray (aka Barry with Oliver’s body…I cant get over how true that is))
> 
> So Please Comment and Kudos and see you at the next chapter.


	10. Commander Clarington

Chapter 10: Commander Clarington

                  This thing with Tony is really starting to bug me. I haven’t seen my middle school bully since…well I transferred. Then I find out that he becomes a Metahuman. That just makes it a hundred times worse. The captain said there was a Military Commander who was coming to help with the situation.

The captain called for me about something. I was just heading down when I saw the captain at the lobby of the precinct talking to a man in a military suit. He had the usual military cut and bearing. But there was something oddly familiar about him.

“Ah, Allen.” Captain Singh called. “Commander, this is…”

He turned his head and I recognize the strong and sharp features anywhere. I saluted the Commander. “Drill Sergeant Clarington.”

The Captain looked at me scandalously while Hunter looked at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Well, well, Private Smythe.” He said “Wait, correction. Warbler Captain Smythe. You still couldn’t get the salute right. You’re not supposed to show your fingers.”

I shrugged at Hunter who just smiled. We both exchanged a look then busted out laughing.

“Mr. Allen, an explanation?”

“Uh…”

“Eloquent as usual, Bas.” Hunter commented. “Barry and I were roommates in high school.”

“And not to mention I’m this guy’s best friend.” I said then faced him. “What are you doing here? And why didn’t you call me?”

“Later.” Hunter said then turned to the Captain. “My apologies, Captain. You were saying.”

“I was going to thank you for your help.” Captain Singh said. “But I was also curious on what made the military interested with Tony Woodward.”

“He is wanted for the murder of an officer.” Hunter said. “Someone from my team was killed. His neck snapped and the bruising patterns on his neck suggests that the killer has immense strength the same as the what is described with Tony’s victims and crimes.

“Mr. Allen here is our forensics on this case. I’m sure he’d be able to help in your investigation.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Captain Singh said. “Commander.”

“Captain.”

Hunter and I turned to each other and just stared at each other with crossed arms. Then we both let out a chuckle and exchanged a hug.

“Good to see you, Hunt.”

“You too, Barry.” Hunter said “I’m still not used to calling you by that name. Sebastian was more fitting.”

“Only because you’ve seen my bitch mask.” I said with a smile. “Barry Allen is a lot less snarky and a lot more optimistic.”

“You mean like Marley’s friend, Brittany?”

“Not exactly.” I said with a chuckle. “Come on to my lab, I’m sure you have the evidence you need me to look at.”

“Of course.”

 We headed up to my lab and as soon as we were alone his demeanor relaxed. He handed me a flash drive from inside his pocket.

“I was unable to get the paperwork to bring the evidence here but I did get permission to bring the files and photographs from the investigation.”

I plugged in the flash drive and waited as the files moved to the computer.

“So how are you Bas?” he asked. “I’ve been off the grid for a while and I don’t know anything about what’s happening with any of my friends.”

“You have friends?” I teased.

“Haha” he said emotionlessly. “But seriously. How are the other Warblers? Jon used to be in my boxing club, and Jeff used to be my lab partner.”

“Really?” I asked. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well after the whole steroids fall out, I barely talked to most of the guys, not that they actually want to talk to me anyways.” Hunter explained. “But when I returned to Colorado Springs, I met Jon in the local gym and we boxed a bit. And Jeff being the optimistic guy that he is, he and I exchanged a few text conversations he doesn’t hold that much of a grudge as much as the other boys. But we lost touch as soon as I entered the army.”

“Jeff was here two, three weeks ago. And from what I know he is going to take over the family business.” I said “I was out of commission for a few months but last I remember Jon was recording for a movie.”

“You were out of commission?”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “I was in a coma.”

“What?” he demanded. “When did this happen?”

“A month ago.”

“And your already back to work?”

“I’m fine.” I reassured. “I feel great really. It was like I was asleep for those nine months.”

“That’s not possible.” Hunter said. “If you were to go into a coma, your muscles are unused and shrink. You shouldn’t even be on your feet.”

“Look who’s the nerd now.”

“You’re nerdiness tends to be infectous.” Hunter teased. “But promise me if this investigation starts to strain you…”

“I’ll tell.” I promised.

“So, other than the investigation. I have a bit of free time.” Hunter said. “What is there to do in Central City?”

~()~

“Why am I not surprised that you brought me to a coffee shop?”

Hunter and I were seated at one of the tables in Jitters. It was a bit full considering it’s afternoon. But there were still a few empty tables.

“Hey, you’re just as bad as I am in your caffeine addiction.” I said then smirked before adding. “Well, as long there isn’t…”

He laughs sarcastically then talks though his cup. “I wasn’t kidding though, they taste like pencils.”

I chuckled. “I wouldn’t know, I don’t know how pencils taste like.”

“Lies!” he teased “I swear you use more pencils than I did back at Dalton. I think the Warblers were even debating whether or not you were eating them.”

“That was Clark, Hunter.” I corrected. “He was drawing a lot. Hence the missing pencils.”

Just before Hunter spoke, Caitlin and Cisco appeared. “Barry!”

I jumped and smiled at them.

“Hey guys,” I greeted. “This is my friend Hunter, Hunter this is Cisco and Caitlin.”

“Hi.” Hunter said simply. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Hunter.” Caitlin said “How do you and Barry know each other.”

“We met in High School.” Hunter said simply. “We were roommates and were in a school club together.”

“Cool.” Cisco said noting the insignia at the side of Hunter’s uniform. “You’re a captain? And you’re just as old as Barry. That must mean you were in the military for a while.”

“I started during my senior year. When I moved states.” Hunter said which is a partial truth. “I am just here for a case that needs investigation. And I heard that the CCPD has one of the best investigatory team.”

“Now you’re just being biased because I am your best friend.” I teased

He just shrugged. “Believe what you want.”

“So does that mean we’re not going to Karaoke tonight?” Cisco asked which earned him an elbow from Caitlin.

“I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s alright.” Hunter insisted. “You go, I am sure I’ll find something to do later.”

“Why don’t you join us?” Caitlin asked. “It’ll be great to finally meet some of Barry’s high school friends that he talks about.”

“And I am sure you have a lot of embarrassing stories of Barry Allen that Iris refuse to tell us.” Cisco said with a mischievous smirk.

“I don’t want to bother…”

“It’s no bother.” Caitlin insisted. “It’ll be fun.”

Hunter looked at me and I gave him a shrug. “It’s up to you, Hunt, if you want to.”

“Sure.” Hunter said. “But I haven’t sang since high school.”

“Aww, afraid that you no longer have what it takes, Cap?” I teased.

“Oh, I know I have what it takes.” Hunter said. “I am just not sure if you are up for the challenge.”

“I am,” I said. “You can count on that.”

“What just happened?” I heard Cisco stage whisper to Caitlin.

“I don’t know.”

~()~

After dinner at a Thai restaurant with Caitlin and Cisco getting to know Hunter, we headed to the Karaoke bar downtown.

We were enjoying ourselves just talking. Caitlin and Cisco have done a few numbers and now were were just listening to an old man ruin a perfectly good song.

“Well, I for one am a bit tired of listening to guys like this.” Hunter said and looked at me. “What do you say we show them how it’s done.”

I smirked as I realize where he’s going. “What song?”

“I’m thinking of a little throwback. Sectionals Senior year?”

“Would be a bit of a change without the guys here.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.” Hunter said with a smirk. We went to the now empty stage and gave the song to the staff working the machine.

We looked at each other and took the mic off the micstand and put the stand out of the way. The song started and we whistled along with the song. Reminiscing old dance moves from our Warbler days.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
Let me know  Yeah…  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow Yeah…  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
  
Yo, I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet I'm guilty your honor  
But that's how we live in my genre  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer  
  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby :  
Let me know (Yeah)  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow (Yeah)  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh)  
  
It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shorty don't even know  
She can get any by the low  
Told me she's not a pro  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle  
So amusing, (Amusing)  
Now you can make a whistle with the music (Music)  
Hope you ain't got no issues, you can do it (Do It)  
Give me the perfect picture, never lose it (Lose it)

Then I stepped back as Hunter did his infamous back flip which caught the people in the bar in surprised. __  
  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Can you blow my whistle baby)  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow (Gonna show you how to do it)  
You just put your lips together (Gonna show you how to do it, do it, do it, baby)  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)  
  
Hunter with The Warblers (The Warblers):  
Here we go  
  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Can you blow my whistle baby)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Yeah, yeah)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (Come on)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby (My whistle baby)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Can you blow my whistle baby)  
  
Here we go

We went back to our table where Cisco was looking at us both in awe, and a bit of teasing.

“Man, I didn’t know you could sing and dance like that.”

“I guess there is a bunch that you didn’t know about me.”

“Where did you guys learn how to sing and dance like that?”

“We used to be in our High School Show Choir.”

“Barry?” Cisco said in disbelief “Barry Allen in a show choir?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I can sing?”

“That would probably explain the amount of show tunes that was in your facebook account.” Cisco said.

“Why were you in my facebook…”

“I hacked it when you were in a coma.” Cisco admitted. “That’s why Lady Gaga was playing when you woke up.”

“Oh my, Seriously?” Hunter said surprised. “I wonder what would happen if we told Lady Hummel that all you needed was Lady Gaga to wake up from a coma.”

“He’d probably die in shock.” I said. “And I’ll probably never hear the end of it.”

“Well, there’s that” Hunter said.

“I still can’t get over the fact, that the nerdy high school Barry Allen was in a Show Choir.” Cisco said. “I mean seriously man, I would never have seen you singing and dancing with a bunch of other teens.”

“Back in Dalton, the Warblers were like pop stars.” I pointed out. “Nothing more anti-stereotype than the show choir being the top of the food chain in an all boys school.”

“Dalton?” Caitlin asked. “Dalton Academy? The prestigious prep school that burned down a few years ago.”

“The very same.”

“According to my brother, the Warblers are like legend in show choir history.”

“Well, good to know we are remembered.”

“Yeah, legends now that the school has burnt down.” I pointed out. “But hopefully we could bring it back.”

“Oh, yeah I heard of that.” Hunter said.

“Heard of what?”

“Our school is being rebuilt.”  I said. “A few of the alumni thought it would be great to bring back our old school. To most of us, it was like a home. Seeing it burned down. Well, we wanted to bring back what was our safe haven for so long.”

“Wait, you have a part in this?” Hunter asked.

“Thad does.” I said. “Though he wants me there for the reopening and the first Warbler practice.”

“Can’t have the last Warbler Captain miss the reopening now can they?”

“Nope.”

~()~

I went into my lab the next day to find Hunter in work out gear and punching a bag that now hanged from my ceiling.

“Hunter?” I asked. “What are you doing here?”

After one hard punch to the bag, he turned. “Well word around here is that you and this Tony Woodward have a history. So I did some research.”

He leaned causally on the table while I put down my bag. “When were you going to tell me that this guy is the same guy that forced you to go to Dalton in the first place.”

“There wasn’t much to say.” I said. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“Well, from the recent evidence, it says that this man has strength that is almost unhuman. And I am going to teach you how to defend yourself.”

I groaned. “Fight camp again?”

“Yep.” He tossed me a pair of gloves. “Let’s get started.”

An hour into ‘Fight Camp’ I was starting to lose hope. Hunter was a lot stronger than he was back then. But I for one, am a lot out of practice.

“This is pointless.” I said. “This guy is almost super human, how in the world am I going to be able to fight that.”

“Well, I am sure that The Streak couldn’t handle another beating.” Hunter whispered. I stared at him wide eyed.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Barry is a terrible liar. Sebastian was much better at it.” Hunter said.

“How did you…”

“Well, I came in the other day and you weren’t around, I was about to go down to the lobby to ask the captain if he’s seen you, then I heard a large gust of wind, and a lot of flying papers. Then suddenly you were back in your lab with disarrayed hair and ruffled clothes. I connected the dots.”

I rubbed my face. “You cant tell anyone about this.”

“I know.” Hunter said. “I swore to you back when we were in high school I’d do anything I could to help you protect yourself. And telling anyone of this, well, that is a bit counterproductive now, isn’t it?”

“Aren’t you in some kind of no secretes thing in the military?”

“Well, even if the Warblers kicked me out. You’re like my brother. And family comes before work.” He said with a kind smile. “Now, come here.”

He dragged me to the punching bag. He held the bag across me.

“One thing of the few things I learned in the military, is that the key to fighting, is patience.” Hunter said holding the bag tightly. “This guy is strong, but you have one thing in advantage from this guy. Fighting is physics, energy, and power. And all that comes from speed. But what most think that means that all from the muscle. The amount of punches. But that is actually the opposite. You only need one punch, but you have to make it count.”

“So you want me to hit the bag multiple times?”

“No, I want you to hit as hard as you can.” Hunter said. “Go.”

I put my fists up and under Hunter’s instruction started to punch the bag.

~()~

“How’s the hand?” Hunter asked from the doorway of my lab.

“Well, it’s no longer broken.” I said flexing my fingers. “One of the good things of a fast metabolism.”

“But you can’t get drunk.”

“That’s the down side.” I said then noted the full military attire. “So, where are you headed?”

“Starling City.” Hunter said. “I need to look into some of the damage from this Mi Ra Ku Ru that you were talking about. But I am closer to solving this murder than I was from the other cities. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I said. “I’ll walk you out.”

Down at the bottom of the staircase was the Captain waiting.

“Thank you for all your help in this case Commander.”

“I should be thanking you.” Hunter said. “I have come closer to solving this case than I was back in the other cities.”

“Happy to help however we could.” The captain said.

“Well, I should be heading out.” Hunter said. “Thank you again, Captain Singh for your hospitality.”

Hunter and I exchanged a hug. “Take care of yourself, Sebastian.”

“You too, Hunter.”

He stepped back and his composure was back to being the military commander and he gave a salute. I saluted back.

“Better.” he noted. “See you around Barry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO MEET NEXT


	11. De Divas

Chapter 11

De Divas

                  I had one of the victims of the bank robbery in my lab. Whoever doing this is throwing everyone off the loop not only my team in S.T.A.R. labs, but also the police department. There was this one girl that had nearly killed another man, but she was so innocent. She seemed as sweet as Marley.

                  “Thank you for coming.” I said. “I’m Barry Allen, and this is my…”

“Associate.” Felicity interjected. “Felicity Smoak.”

“Hi,” she said. “I’m Samantha Jones. Do you know what happened?”

“That’s what we’re here to figure out.” I said. “Please sit.”

I lead her to a chair beside my examination table. “You said before everything happened there was a flash of light.”

“Yeah, I saw a flash of red light then I can’t remember anything after that.”

“Okay,” I said taking out a flashlight. “Look up please.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve swabbed surfaces in the crime scene most have no trace of any neurotoxin. I’m just waiting for the scan of the last of the evidence. But Captain Singh insisted that I check other possible causes.” I explained. “Nothing.”

I slumped back on my chair.

“Wait didn’t Caitlin give you that camera…”

“Oh right.” I started rummaging through my bag looking for that small flashlight like camera.

“What camera?” Samantha asked.

“Oh, Barry has a friend who is a bio-engineer and managed to borrow a camera that should let us take a ‘picture’ of the inside of your eyes.” Felicity explained “It should show us what happened if it happened through the optic nerve.”

“Isn’t that painful?”

“It’s the same machine they use to look at the degree of your eyes.” I reassured. “But you need to stay here for an hour or two you might feel a bit dizzy.”

After I finished up my examination as well as cleaning up the useless evidence, Felicity was entertaining Samantha. It seems that she was as quirky as Felicity was.

“Mommy!” I heard a little boy squeal. I finished up and went to check on Samantha and Felicity.

“I’m so sorry Sam, he was so worried about you.” I turned and found a familiar faces with the witness.

“I can’t believe you are related to Mercedes Jones.” Felicity said in awe. “I’m not that into music or the arts, but I am a huge fan.”

“Thanks.”

The brunet that came with the two Jones looked up and glared at me

“What are you doing here, Sebastian?” she demanded.

“Sebastian, I thought you’re name was Barry.”

“Barry?” Felicity asked. “What’s going on?”

“You must have mistaken me for someone else.” I lied

“No way I could forget a face like that.” Rachel insisted. “Especially after all that happened. “

“Who are you exactly?” I faked.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know me.” she demanded. “Rachel Berry, I distinctly remember you calling me a young Barbra Streisand, and blackmailed my boyfriend with a nude photo to try to win a show choir competition.”

“Okay, hold on.” Felicity interjected. “I am not sure you have got the wrong guy. Barry is one of the nicest people I’ve ever known. He would never do anything like that.”

“Fine.” She grumbled. “But that doesn’t explain what he’s doing here.”

“I work here.” I said. “Felicity is my associate. I am the forensic scientist in this lab.”

Rachel looked like she was about to interject, but Mercedes interrupted her.

“Look, I’m so sorry, about Rachel. But you honestly look like an old rival of ours from Dalton Academy.”

“Rival?” Rachel asked. “Mercedes, he was downright cruel.”

“Anyways,” Mercedes said. “I’m Mercedes Jones.”

“Barry Allen.” I said shaking her hand. Then I noticed the little boy. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Stanley” he said confidently.

“Hi Stanley.” I said kneeling to look at him eye to eye. “You are looking very sharp.”

“Thank you.” He said. “I like your tie. I don’t know how to do that, so I tied it like how I tie my shoes.”

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” I asked then started to fix his tie.

“Who taught you how to tie it?” he asked

“My foster dad did.” I said. “He’s a cop.”

“What’s a foster dad?” he asked.

“He’s the person that took care of me.” I explained. “When my dad couldn’t.”

I finished fixing the little boy’s tie. “There you go.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I said.

I looked at the clock. And went back to Samantha. “Any dizziness or blurriness?”

“Not anymore.” She said. “It faded.”

“Good.” I said. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“I hope you will be able to catch this psychopath soon.” She said shouldering her bag.

“It was nice meeting you” Felicity said.

~()~

“So, that was interesting.” Felicity commented as we were getting some coffee at Jitter’s after we finished in the lab. “I honestly never thought I would meet Mercedes Jones.”

“Neither did I.” I admitted.

“And I honestly never expected for them to walk right into the same coffee shop.” Felicity said I turned and saw Mercedes and Rachel come into Jitters. Felicity waved at them enthusiastically catching their attention. Great.

“Hi.” Mercedes said with a smile. “It’s a surprise seeing you here again.”

“Well, this is where Central City’s finest Java is.” Felicity pointed out.

“Well, there is that.” Rachel said. “We were actually meeting someone here.”

“Who?”

“A friend from high school.” Mercedes said. “He said that he was going to meet us here.”

“And meet you he shall.” A man in a wheel chair said rolling his way over. “Hey girls…and Sebastian?”

“Not Sebastian.” Mercedes corrected. “This guy is a lot nicer, though the resemblance is uncanny. This is Felicity Smoak and Barry Allen. Guys, this is…”

“Arty Abrams, at your service.”

“Hi, Arty.”

“Hi.”

“So how did you guys meet?”

“You remember my cousin Sam?” Mercedes said. “Well, there was a robbery earlier today, and she was a witness. Barry here is the forensic scientist.”

“Wow, forensics.” Arty said. “I always had a love for science, though now directing is my passion my love for science would never fade.”

“Then you and Barry should get along swimmingly.” Felicity said. “Barry majored Physics and Chemistry.”

“Really?” Arty asked parking his wheelchair at our table while Mercedes and Rachel went to get some drinks. “That’s cool, I wanted to apply in physics for college before I joined the glee club.”

“You were in your glee club?”

“Yeah,” Mercedes said. “We all were, that’s where we met.”

“Wow, I never expected you to join the glee club.” Felicity said. “I mean where I went to high school, the glee club was at the bottom of the food chain. Along with us computer nerds.”

“It was the same.” Rachel admitted. “But there was a school where the glee club was like their rockstars.”

“Where?” I asked. Keeping in the conversation. They don’t know who I am any ways.

“An all-boys boarding school,” Rachel said. “Which is strange, but they had an zero-tolerance on bullying probably why they were mostly polite.”

“Mostly?”

“Sebastian was really bad.” Rachel said.

“And then there was Hunter.” Artie said. “Now he was way worse than Sebastian.”

I clenched my fingers from under the table. Hunter helped me more than anyone. It wasn’t his fault that most people couldn’t see the suffering teen under the rough exterior.

“Have you seen any of them after high school?” I asked.

“No,” Artie admitted. “But I really don’t want to.”

“What?” Felicity asked. “Why not?”

“You should’ve been there.” Rachel said. “For a glee club, they caused so much drama. From bullying alone.”

“Well, maybe they grew up.” I said. “I mean, people change right?”

“Yeah, and everyone is born bad. I had some bad times, and I went through a bad path once.” Felicity admitted. “But after everything, if I never experienced those bad times or maybe go into the dark side for a bit, I wouldn’t be the person I am today.”

“Well, I am not sure about those two.” Artie said. “They always seem to know what they’re doing.”

“Those that seem to know what they’re doing are usually those that are lost.” I said. “Sometimes people damage us so badly that doing what you know is wrong is just a way to defend themselves so they could get back to their feet.”

“Yeah.” Mercedes said.

Then the door to Jitters opened and Clark walked in more hyped up than his usual self. He searched through the shop then spotted me.

“Barry!” he exclaimed quickly walking over. “Barry! You wouldn’t believe what happened? They picked me to organize the New Year’s Gala!”

“The party I know nothing about?” I asked.

“You know what that is, we went there way before you transferred.” Clark said. “The huge party in the middle of the park.”

“Oh, the New Years one with all the fireworks and stuff like that?”

“The very same!”

“Congrats” I said. “This is big.”

“It is.” he said then noting the people around the table. “Hello, Felicity right?”

“Yeah.” Felicity said. “How do you…”

“Barry and I talk a lot about a lot of different things,” he said. “He mentioned a smart looking blonde I.T. expert once. All good things don’t worry.” He then looked at the rest of the table. “Hi New Direction people.”

“Wait, how do you..?”

“I am hurt that you don’t remember me.”

“Wait, you were one of the Warblers.” Artie recalled.

“Yeah,” Clark said. “You remember Sebastian, but you don’t remember me.”

“Sorry,” Mercedes said. “What did happen to Sebastian, I mean I heard from Santana that one of the new kids in the Treble Tones is his sister.”

“I never knew he had a sister.” Rachel said. “I wonder if she’s as much of a bitch as he is.”

“Stacy is not.” I contradicted insulting my sister is the last straw “She is probably one of the sweetest girls that anyone would ever know. Not like you’d know anything.”

“Who’s Stacy?”

“Well, that’s so nice of you Barbra.” I said giving them my signature smirk and crossing my arms. “You are so adamant on insulting someone you don’t even know the name of.”

“Barry?” Felicity asked. “Are you okay?”

“Well, looks like Sebastian decided to show his head again.” Clark commented.

“Wait what?” Rachel asked Clark then turned to me.

“Eloquent as ever, Hobbit.” I insulted then realization dawned on the three New Directions. “Miss me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay
> 
> Well there’s that for now.
> 
>  
> 
> To be Continued….


	12. Meet Barry Allen

Chapter 12: Meet Barry Smythe Allen

                  “I knew it!” she exclaimed “I told you, I never forget a face. I told you it was Sebastian.”

“What are you doing here Sebastian?” Artie demanded. “And what’s with the whole Barry Allen get up.”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“Then explain it to me.” Felicity said with a fierce look on her face. “What is going on Barry, Sebastian, whoever you are?”

“This is going to be good.” Clark said grabbing a chair from the other table and parking himself on the side of the table watching the whole thing. I gave him a good natured glare and he just shrugged it off. “I knew you for more than a decade, Bear, I am immune to your glares.”

“It was worth a shot.” I shrugged.

“Barry.” Felicity warned.

“Fine!” I said raising my hands up. “I am Barry Allen.”

“That’s bull.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” I said. “Felicity, first of all before I say anything. These guys. We were never friends.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Mercedes said.

“Okay.” Felicity said. “Then how do you know each other.”

“I used to go to an all boy’s prep school. And we were from rival show choirs.”

“Wait you used to be in a show choir?” Felicity asked. “How did I not know this?”

“You never asked.” I said. “Besides, it wasn’t that important.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Barry.” Clark scolded. “You were great, you were our lead. And…”

“I think she gets it.” I said cutting him off. “Alright, so I was one of the leads in a well known High School Show Choir. Happy?”

“Very.” Clark said “Continue.”

“Anyways, I didn’t lie about who I was to you, Felicity.” I said looking at her then looking at the New Directions. “You guys however, didn’t have a right or a reason to know who I am or how I truly act.”

“Well, we would’ve appreciated the notice.” Mercedes said. “So what you’re saying is you forged documents to go to Dalton?”

“Again with the jumping to conclusions.” I complained. “If you must know, my full name is Bartholomew…”

“God, good thing you changed your name to Sebastian.” Artie commented then after a look not only from me but also from Rachel and Mercedes. “Sorry.”

“That is why I like to be called Barry.” I said. “Bartholomew Henry _Smythe_ Allen”

“Wait so you didn’t change your name.”

“I did.” I said. “Legally.”

“How could you change your name without a purpose?”

“How is almost getting beat to a pulp and death threats as a purpose?” I asked silencing them. “Is that purpose enough for you?”

“Who the hell would want to kill a teenage boy?” Felicity asked.

“A few neanderthalical bullies that thought anyone who thinks that someone who wants to help others is a gay thing to do and needs to die painfully.” I said emotionlessly.

“Wait, I thought you were…”

“I am not.” I said. “Sebastian is.”

“What, now you’re not making sense.” Rachel said.

“You know Auntie Snixx correct?”

“Santana, of course we do.” Artie asked

“No, Auntie Snixx.” I corrected. “Sebastian is my Snixx.”

“I am still not getting it.” Rachel said. “What is with this Snixx bull anyways, you have been nothing but mean to us. And you tried to take Blaine away from Kurt.”

“Wait, they thought you were gay?” Felicity asked. “Wait, are you?”

“No, I am not.” I said loosing my patience. “I went to an all boy’s school Felicity, I wasn’t going to let myself get pushed around, and being a bitch was one of the ways to prevent it.”

“You think we’d believe your little pity party?” Rachel asked. “I mean with all the bull shit that you’ve done, why do you think we should believe you.”

“Let me ask you this, Berry.” I snapped. “What do you know about me?”

“I know you’re a snarky, spoiled boy who gets what he wants.”

“Well, I have you know, I am not spoilt.”

“That is…”

“I live with a foster father. And was in foster care for a whole year after my mother died.” I said glaring at her to try and contradict. “I was beat up for being nice, mocked for being smart and tormented for becoming practically an orphan. And that was from the age of eleven onwards. If you have lived through the life I have had, it would be a miracle if I didn’t have my moments when you just can’t take it.”

“I was sick and tired of being pushed around.” I said. “You don’t know me. All you knew was the one that I let you see. The only people that know what I’ve been through and what I have done to cope with it are the Warblers. You have no right to judge me for you don’t even know who I am. You New Direction kids don’t know who I really am. So don’t you come whining to me on why you never knew, you all complain about being pushed around but you are just as bad.”

“But the thing with Kurt and Blaine…”

“Who the hell do you think started it?” I demanded. I got on my feet I could practically feel my hands vibrating in rage. “I’m going out for some air.”

I walked out of Jitters and when I was out of sight from the glass walls, I ran.

~()~

3rd Person

“Well, I honestly thought that would’ve been worse.” Clark said.

“Who are you anyways?” Felicity asked.

“Clark Stevens.” He replied. “I was his schoolmate, and Barry’s friend since you know…when his mom…”

“Oh.” Felicity said.

“Do you honestly believe what he said?” Rachel asked. “The thing with Kurt and Blaine being the cause.”

“Actually yes.”

“What?”

“Just hear me out.” Clark said. “The Barry that you met earlier. The very nice, and happy go lucky and brilliant Barry, that is the real Barry Allen.”

“Okay?” Felicity said. “Then who is Sebastian.”

“When Barry moved to Ohio, he was adopted by his uncle.” Clark said. “The reason he already told you, if you want to know more you have to talk to him. So Sebastian however, is a very defensive and closed off person. He was still as smart, he’s always been smart, but he wasn’t nice. He was very selective on who to trust.”

“Then what was with the whole thing with Blaine and Kurt?”

“Well, being in an all boy’s school we all tend to be a little playful at times.” Clark explained. “We go to gay bars together for some drinks even those that aren’t gay. And we playfully tease each other with innuendoes.”

“Okay, so that proves that there’s a possibility that he’s not gay.”  Rachel said. “Not why he was so snarky.”

“Blaine met the nice Sebastian.” Clark said. “Seb knew from Wes about what happened to Blaine and inside thought that he could help him deal with what happened after he got beat up.”

“How bad was it.”

“It was bad, let’s just leave it at that.” Clark explained. “Since Blaine used to attend Dalton, he knows on the jokes and stuff like that. But Kurt doesn’t.”

“Kurt got a bit defensive.” Clark said. “According to Barry, Kurt bitched him when he was trying to be nice.”

“Kurt told me that Sebastian and Blaine danced at Scandals.”

“Remember when I said that we tend to dance around and mock each other with innuendoes. Dancing is included. Sebastian isn’t actually gay, so he may act or dance a bit provocatively, but he never touches.”

“But what about when he tried to blind Blaine.”

“Yeah, he was a mess after that.” Clark said. “And when he’s vulnerable.”

“Sebastian comes to play.” Artie said starting to get it. “But why didn’t he just apologize.”

“Because even if it was just a petty prank, it caused some serious damage.” Clark said. “One that neither of us wanted to happen. Not only could he get arrested, but the fact that he almost thought of Blaine as a friend, imagine being chalked off as the bad guy over one misstep or a lapse of judgment.”

“How does he know Snixx though.” Mercedes asked. “Santana isn’t the most open person.”

“Yeah, but if you notice, She and Sebastian are a lot alike.” Clark said. “Brittany saw right through Seb and Santana needed a dance partner for her audition. She went to Seb.”

“They knew each other?”

“No, but you know how she is. She just barged in and practically demanded his help. They bonded a bit. Santana knows what it’s like to live under a mask and Barry knows what it’s like to have the possibility of being burned before having the opportunity to fight back.”

“Why didn’t she come to us?”

“Well, it was nice to know from another perspective, especially from someone who had already experienced it.”

“What about Barry then? Why didn’t he tell us when he went to apologize?”

“Would you have listened?” Clark asked. “Just now you didn’t even let him completely explain himself before shutting him out. And this is as adults, as teenagers would you have listened to his side of the story?”

~()~

Barry’s POV

I was running on the treadmill in S.T.A.R. labs. My past is something I like to keep where it is. in the past. I have to admit I didn’t do much that I could be proud of.

And I honestly didn’t want any of my new friends to learn of it. I purposely kept this in the past. And now it has come to haunt me.

I was so deep in my own thoughts I didn’t hear Felicity come in.

“Barry.”

I slowed down and stopped running but I still couldn’t face her.

“You must think so poorly of me.” I said

“Barry, you’re not the only one with secrets” Felicity said. “I’m sorry for prying.”

“What?”

“When I was in college I did some stuff myself that I was never proud of.” Felicity admitted. “before today, I have never told anyone who wasn’t there or didn’t already know.”

“We’re not all that differentWe all had done something we’re not proud of. And this, being Sebastian is yours. If you don’t want to tell me about it’s fine. It’s your secret.” Felicity said. “Just want you to know, that whatever you’ve done in the past, it doesn’t change who you are. You’re going to be the smart and slightly awkward Barry Allen I met that day in the warehouse.”

I chuckled. “Even when I can be a bitch?”

“Even then.” Felicity said. “Now, I think someone needs a hug.”

I smiled. And got off the treadmill and hugged Felicity. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Barry.” She said chuckling as I squeezed her tight. “You’re all sweaty.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’ve been running at a treadmill for a while.”

She slapped my arm and I just chuckled at my extremely smart blonde friend.

“Don’t get mad but…”

“But?”

“You need to talk to those…what did you call them? New Directions?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Barry, this feud has been going on for what five years?”

“Give or take.” I said. “Felicity, I’m not sure if you noticed, but they barely even want to listen to me when we were together earlier today, what makes you think they would listen a second time.”

“Well, your friend, Clark gave them a rather bad verbal beat down.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Felicity said. “So, how about it, you, me Clark and those New Directions we go out for Karaoke, since you forgot to tell me that they were a talented singer.”

“Sure.” I gave in. “That’s because I honestly don’t want to get on your bad side.”

“Good.” Felicity said. “Now go take a shower or something. Because I think it’s time for them to meet the real Barry Allen.”

~()~

We all met again at Jitters where Clark greeted us warmly.

“Barry, Felicity!” Clark exclaimed. “Nice of you to come.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice.” I said. “As much as I would love to skip it. I don’t think Felicity here would allow me.”

“You got that right.” Felicity said. “So, where to next.”

“Dinner first.” Clark said. “Any suggestions?”

“The Karaoke place sells all different kinds of food.” I said. “Caitlin said they even serve the best pasta in the city.”

“Cool, it would be like Breadstix all over again.”

“Doubt it.” I said. “Breadstix gets old pretty fast.”

“Well, that’s what you Dalton kids all say.”

“That’s because it’s true.” Clark said. “We can only eat there so many times before we get sick of it.”

“Let’s go eat then.” Felicity said. “I love Italian food.”

“Well, it’s a lot better than Big Belly Burger.”

“But I love Big Belly Burger.” Clark said.

“We all do, Clark, we all do.”

We found a seat at a secluded corner at the restaurant.

“So, Barry tell us a bit about yourself.” Mercedes asked.

“Well, I am a forensic scientist you know that already.” I said. “Nothing interesting goes on inmy life.”

“Not even your love life?” Rachel teased eyeing Felicity.

“Oh me and Barry, there is nothing going on with me and Barry.” Felicity said. “I am actually seeing someone.”

“When did you finally tell Oliver how you felt.”

“When you tell Iris.” She said back.

“Ouch, Barry.” Clark teased.

“Who is this Iris?” Artie asked and I couldn’t help the blush on my face. “Aww, someone’s in love.”

I shrugged.

“Is she pretty?” Mercedes asked.

“Very.” Clark insisted. “But she has a boyfriend.”

“Is this the old Sebastian falling for someone who was already taken or just a series of bad luck?”

“Bad luck.” I said. “Besides, a good friend of mine said someone, guys like us don’t get the girl.”

“Guys like what?”

“Who told you that?”

“Oliver.”

“Barry, Oliver Queen is one of the most pessimistic people I know.” Felicity scolded. “And you’re probably the total opposite, just because he’s become your somewhat mentor doesn’t mean you have to listen to everything he says.”

“You know Oliver Queen?”

“Yeah.” I said. “And so does Quinn.”

“Quinn Fabray?”

“Yeah, how do you know each other?”

“She’s a family friend of Oliver’s” Felicity said. “We met at a business function. How do you guys know each other?”

“High school.” Rachel said with a shrug. Then eyed me. “So, do you still sing Barry?”

“Not really.”

“That’s so not true.” Clark commented. “He’s been itching to perform since the Warblers came into town.”

“I am not the only one.” I said.

“Guilty.”

“Well I for one have been itching to see how a duet with Sebastian would be like.” Mercedes said. “Especially after Santana admitted that she and you had a little show down. That is if you think you can handle this Dark Chocolate Thunder.”

“I never back down from a challenge.” I said giving them my signature smirk.

“Then it’s settled then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay I am evil :D
> 
> TWO WEEKS TIL FLASH AND ARROWW!!!!^_^...then realizes, TWO WEEKS TIL PRELIMINARIES!!! TT-TT  
> Anyways. Please Comment and Kudos


	13. The French Invasion

Song : Just Give Me A Reason sung by P!nk and Nate Ruess

Chapter 13: The French Invasion

                  Mercedes brought me to the stage with the insistence of Felicity.

“So, Ladies choice.” I said motioning her to the computer where the songs were to be input.

She thought for a moment then input a song. “I found a perfect song to impress your girl friend.”

“she’s not…”

“I know.” Mercedes said. “Let’s do this, Warbler.”

We stood on the stage and Mercedes had yet to tell me the song title. I was afraid I might not know the song. I mean I was in a show choir but that didn’t mean I know the top forty of every month. It was a relief when the speakers started to play a familiar song. Mercedes started to sing the first chorus. Her phenomenal voice echoed through the whole karaoke place.

 _Right from the start_  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
  
Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love  
  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I sang the second chorus in hope not to be left in the dust with her talent. I may not be a famous platinum singer, but this is my home town. _  
_  
I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine _  
(_ _Oh, we had everything)  
_ Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind _  
(_ _Yeah, but this is happenin')  
  
_ You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets _(There's nothing more than empty sheets)  
_ Between our love, our love _(Between our love, our love)  
_ Oh, our love, our love _(Oh, our love, our love)_

Our friends started to cheer and both Mercedes and I smiled as we sang the chorus together. _  
_  
_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_  
_Oh, tear ducts and rust_  
I'll fix it for us  
_We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough_  
You're holding it in  
_You're pouring a drink  
_ No nothing is as bad as it seems  
_We'll come clean_  
  
_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_  
  
_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
_That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again  
_ Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
_And we can learn to love again_

                  “That was amazing!” Felicity exclaimed as the next singers were climbing on stage and we found our way back to our friends.

                  “Yeah, you killed it man.” Artie commented.

“You still got it Smythe.” Mercedes said. “Although, never did I think that it was possible for me to be singing with a solo Warbler that isn’t Blaine.”

“You doubt me.” I teased. “Anyways, who’s next?”

~()~

“So you guys heading back?” Iris asked

“Yeah, we could use some Javas for the road.” Felicity said.

“I will hook you up.” Iris said leading Felicity to the counter.

“So listen,” I said. “I am really sorry with what I said in the field and what happened last night. I would like to say it’s because of what Bivolo did to me. But I guess I have more feelings bottled up than I thought.”

“You can always talk to me, Sebastian.”

I looked up at him wide eyed. “You know?”

Oliver smiled sheepishly. “I have for a while.”

“Since when?”

“Since your visit last year to Starling.” Oliver said. “When Diggled looked into your profile. I did a little digging myself. There was only one person who had similar features and the same intellectual caliber. Under the name of Sebastian Smythe.”

I chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess…”

“You don’t have to explain.” Oliver said. “We all have done something that we all regretted.”

“Actually, I remember you from years ago.” I admitted. “Before you were on the island.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” I said. “My foster father threw a gala once, it was new years, and you were there with your family.”

“The one in Ohio.” he recalled. “Alan Smythe’s kid? You looked different back then.”

“The difference one’s appearance when you tend to put on a smirk and a lot of hair gel.” I said.

“Well, there’s that.” Oliver said with a chuckle. “But there is one more thing, and you’re not going to like it.”

“Does it involve an arrow to the back?”

Oliver chuckled. “No, the heart.” we both looked at Felicity and Iris who were laughing. “That’s not going to work out for you. And you need to let her go, for both of your sakes.”

We both looked longingly at the girls. “Guys like us don’t get the girl.”

I sneered at myself at the thought.

                  “You ready?” Felicity asked. And on their way out this girl came up to Oliver. Someone he obviously knew.

                  Well it looks like Oliver’s ghosts showed itself as well.

~()~

                  Iris brought me to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping.

“Shouldn’t your boyfriend be the one who does this?” I asked carrying about six shopping bags and only one or two of them are mine.

“Well, Eddie is busy, and I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Iris, I go to your house every weekend.” I reminded. “And you’re at the precinct every few days. You see me plenty.”

“Well, is it a crime to want to hang out with their best friend.”

“No,” I said. “Though I question why you would want me to accompany you in shopping.”

“Well, you have a great taste in gift giving.” She said. “Why don’t we stop by that old pizzeria for lunch.”

We were just heading towards the pizzeria when someone called for me.

“ _Bastien_!”

Normally I wouldn’t turn I no longer turn when someone calls a Sebastian, but I recognize that voice and accent anywhere.

I turned and Marcus and Darci were heading towards iris and I.

“Marcus, Darci!”

The two greeted me with hugs and kisses which I returned.

“ _What are you doing here?”_

 _“We came to visit you.”_ Darci said _. “Your sister said you moved here, and we wanted to visit our dear friend Sebastian who didn’t bother to write.”_

_I smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m actually called Barry now, but how…”_

_“We had a few free days.”_ Marcus said

“Barry!” I jumped and looked at Iris who had a raised eyebrow. “You know each other.”

“Oh, Iris, this are my friends from when I went to Paris, this is Darci and Marcus, guys, this is my best friend Iris.”

“Ah, Iris.” Darci said. “We have heard so much about you.”

“Really?” Iris said shaking hands. “That’s funny Barry never mentioned you guys.”

I shrugged. “Forgot.”

“Forgot all about us, have you?” Marcus asked. “That hurts you know, right here.”

He places a hand over his heart.

“Don’t mind him.” I told Iris. “He can be a bit dramatic.”

“ _Like you are not, Bas”_ Marcus said.

 _“I am not as bad as you are._ ” I teased

“When did you learn how to speak French?” Iris asked. “You never mentioned that you went to Paris.”

“I didn’t really do that much sightseeing.” I said. “And we were there with my Aunt remember.”

“Oh right, Stacy’s mom.” Iris recalled. “We were just about to go eat some lunch would you care to join us?”

“We’d love to.” Marcus said. “We finally get to meet the famous Iris.”

We ordered and sat on one of the far stalls in the restaurant. Thankfully, after a few kicks on the shin, Marcus and Darci got the hint to talk about the tamer versions of what we did in Paris. And Iris for one was clearly entertained.

“I cannot believe you managed to help him that much.” Iris said. “Last I remembered him, he always had his hair covering his eyes, and when he came back he was more confident it was contagious.”

“Well, he just needed a little push.” Darci said

“Excuse me for a moment.” Iris said when her phone started to ring. She went out the restaurant to answer it.

“So, Sebastian.” Darci said crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. “ _You and Iris eh?”_

“ _Nothing like that.”_ I said. _“We’re just best friends.”_

 _“We’re not blind Sebastian.”_ Marcus scolded. _“We could see you like her. You have this glint in your eyes.”_

I smiled sadly. _“She has a boyfriend.”_

 _“Sebastian, I know that we aren’t exactly the same people that you met. But also remember that you weren’t that same shy kid that we met all those years ago.”_ Darci said. _“You grew up to be confident, smart and a lot of other things that you should be proud of.”_

I shrugged.

_“At least tell her how you feel.” Marcus said. “If she returns your feelings, then go for it.”_

_“If not, she’s not worth it.”_

_“Just know whatever happens.” Marcus said. “You always have us on your side, as well as your Warbler friends.”_

I smiled at them. “Thank you.”

Iris came back and after we paid the bill and said our goodbyes, we parted ways.

~()~

I went home that night and I told Iris.

Her silence not only made our friendship turn awkward, but it also broke my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay it’s just a tad bit dramatic but I like it
> 
> Originally I was thinking of using a song from Les Miserables but it didn’t fit Mercedes and Sebastian as much as this song hehe :D
> 
> Random thought: writing stuff about Iris and Barry, I remember a game that we had played at a retreat once it was a “do you love me” game where you kneel infront of your classmate and ask them if they loved you. And if they did everyone mid seats (it was a lot like the musical chairs exp there is only one missing seat and you don’t reduce the seats) I remember having to ask someone that and everyone wanted me to ask my best friend (and semi crush at the time) and I was so scared to do it I chickened out and just did it at random. Imagine the feeling if you were put in that situation and he says no…heart breaks* No love not even as best friend/sister? TT^TT
> 
>  
> 
> Okay just sharing :P
> 
> Please Review :D


	14. Not so Supportive, support team

Chapter 14

Not so Supportive, Support team

3rd Person POV

Blaine just got home from one night and greeted his husband and daughter with a kiss.

“Hi Daddy!” his daughter exclaimed as Blaine lifted his five daughter and kissed her cheeks. She giggled as he put her down on the sofa.

“How was work?” Kurt asked.

“It was fine.” Blaine said.”The director was in a better mood than yesterday. I think the stress of having a new born is a bit too much for him.”

“That’s because, we are lucky to get that paternity leave when little Katie was born.” Kurt said. “He was still in the middle of a production when his wife was brought in for an emergency c-section.”

“There’s that.” Blaine said.

After eating dinner and putting little Katie to bed, Blaine started to look through his notifications in his facebook account when a chat window popped out. Which was lead by Thad.

**Broken hearted Warbler Emergency!**

**Trent:** Who?

 **Thad:** Barry finally told Iris.

 **Blaine:** Who’s Iris? Is that the girl from the Coffee Shop?

 **Clark:** yes, that’s her. She’s like Barry’s childhood crush.

 **Wes:**  Seriously? How’s he doing?”

 **Clark:** So far he’s… distant.

 **Nick:** That’s not good.”

 **Jeff:** Who’s up for an emergency excursion to Central City?

“Hey Blaine, when do you have off?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not sure, why?”

“Artie’s inviting us to come visit his production.”

“Where?”

“In a place called Central City.”

I looked through the screen and then back to Kurt.

“Let’s get packing then.”

**~()~**

Barry POV

It was my day off, and I was just at home with my glasses on, wearing a pair of sweats, and S.T.A.R. labs sweatshirt. My laptop was powered up and I was watching Netflix all weekend. Christmas was all about family, but being around Iris and Joe was becoming a bit awkward.

Days like this I wonder what would’ve happened if my mom didn’t die. This whole scene might’ve been a little more different.

What I didn’t expect was a knock on the door.

I paused the episode, and I went to open the door. And behind it is a person I didn’t expect.

“What are you doing here?”

“Best friend duties.” Thad said offhandedly. He went into the room and he dropping his duffel bag on the sofa and was taking out stuff from a paper bag he was holding.

“I have a tub of ice cream, a hard drive full of movies and an agenda.”

“Which is?”

“Cheering you up.” Thad said “We need to bring Sebastian back before Dalton’s big re-opening.”

“You guys got approved?” I asked.

“Yep,” Thad said with a smile. “We got teachers, a full curriculum plan and lists of applicants already.”

“That’s great!” I said hugging my best friend. “So shouldn’t you be working on the technical stuff for the reopening?”

“They can do it without me.” he said. “You need me more right now.”

“I’m fine.”

Thad eyed me up and down. “You look like you’ve been wearing the same clothes for the past three days at least and your hair is flat so I’d say you haven’t either taken a bath or at least fixed your hair for a couple of days.”

“I’m fine.” I insisted.

“Then you wont mind spending some time with your best friend who traveled hundreds of miles to see you.” Thad said getting comfortable and opening the tub of ice cream “Now tell Uncle Thad what happened?”

“You’ve been spending a little too much time with Santana.”

“Yeah, well, she’s pretty good company when she isn’t pulling off a Snixx attack. So spill.”

We spent an hour or so talking, when there was another knock on my door.

I then realized the situation and looked at thad in disbelief. “Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He said innocently. I went to answer the door and was greeted with a whole group of Warblers.

“The Cavalry has arrived!” Nick exclaimed entering the apartment with Jeff, Clark, Wes and Trent at his tail.

“What you didn’t expect us to just let you sulk after all that happened?” Clark asked. “Especially since you’ve been crushing on Iris since like forever.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Which is much worse.” Jeff insisted. “And we all know how bad you can get when you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“Denial, this is bad.” Trent said. “So just suck it up and let us be the brothers we are.”

“And if I don’t want to.”

“We’re not really giving you much of a choice.”

“Oh, the sassy Warbler is back!” Nick teased.

“Come on, guys seriously, you’re over reacting.”

“Well we just want to keep one of our good friends company so he wouldn’t be alone on New Years.” Wes said. “My wife is coming on the thirtieth and we’re celebrating New Years with you guys.”

“What the big shot New York New Years celebration too much?”

“Nah, we just want a quiet New Year’s this year.”Wes explained.

“Which wouldn’t happen with all of us here.” I pointed out.

“Just shut up and eat your ice cream.” Nick said getting a few more bowls and we all sat around the sofas eating and sharing stories. With just about anything under the sun.

There was a knock on the door and Jeff insisted on opening the door. He entered the room with two extra bodies.

“Looks like we’re missing the party.”

“Blaine?”

“Hey, Barry.” He said with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Well, Thad called the Calvary.” Blaine teased. “I may not be there that last year of high school. but you know, Once a Warbler always a Warbler.”

Blaine eyed my attire.”Wow, I didn’t think it was that bad. It must really be that bad if you’re wearing that.”

“Haha, I didn’t have time to change before the cavalry arrived.” I said then looked at the little girl in his arms. “And who’s this.”

“This is my daughter.” Blaine said. “Elizabeth Katie Hummel-Anderson.

“I’m Katie.” She said. “What’s you’re name?”

“I’m Barry.” I said “How old are you Katie?”

“I’m three.” She said.

“Three?” I asked. “Wow, that’s almost a handful isn’t it?”

I offered her my hand with my palm facing her she placed her hand on mine.

“See” I sent a little vibration through my hand. Not one that is that obvious but it was enough to cause her to giggle.

She reached over to me and with Blaine’s permission I had had his little girl in my arms.

“You’re good with her.” Blaine commented.

“Barry’s great with kids.” Nick said. “You should’ve seen her with Stacy.”

“I never knew that.” Blaine said and found a seat on the sofa.

I felt Katie tap my cheek. “Barry?”

“Yes Katie?”

“How do you know Daddy?”

“Your daddy and I met when we were still in school.” I said. “We knew each other because I went to your daddy’s old school where he still had a lot of friends and he visited a lot.”

“You’re a lot taller than Daddy.” She commented. “Why?”

“My daddy was tall too.” I said then eyed the design on her shirt. “I like your shirt, Silvermist right?”

“You know Silvermist?”

“I have a little sister.” I said. “I used to watch a lot of movies with her.”

“I love Silvermist.” She said. “She help make really pretty rainbows.”

“So did my sister Stacy.” I said. “There was also one thing she loves.”

“What?”

“She loves to fly!” I held on tight to her waist and I lifted her and brought her back down to shoulder level. She was giggling like mad.

“Again!”

“Katie, are you forgetting something?”

“Again, please?”

“As you wish little princess.” I said smiling. And I lifted her again.

“Who knew all it took to cheer Barry up was another little lady.” Nick teased.

“I can hear you, you know.” I said.

“I know.” Nick said cheekily.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies(kid safe of course), reminiscing. Trent even pulled out his video camera, Jeff and Nick encouraged me to at least change out of the sweatpants. And we started to make our little Warbler videos again.

Little Katie had grown fond of me and had not left my side. The three year old would often ask questions that were just adorable. It would cause some of us to laugh or smile at the young girl.

There was another knock on the door.

“Are we expecting more of your Cavalry?” I asked

“Yes, but they aren’t coming till a little late from what I know.” Thad said pulling out his phone. I went over to get the door. And little Katie joined me.

I opened the door and was greeted with people who I am sure aren’t in their little support team.

“Sebastian?” Kurt demanded “Katie. What the hell?”

“Barry, who was…” Thad looked at the two at the door. “What? Artie? Kurt?”

“I thought it was the best time to clear the air.” Artie said with a shrug.

Kurt was glaring at me and I glared at him back. He took Katie’s hand from mine.

“Stay away from my daughter.” Kurt said glaring. “What are you doing here?”

“I would say the same to you, Lady Hummel.” I said. “I live here.”

“Is Blaine here too?” Kurt demanded then stormed into the apartment. I sighed then motioned Artie to come in.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked suddenly. “What are you doing here?”

“So this is what you did?” Kurt demanded looking at Blaine. “That’s why you wanted to come here? to meet with Sebastian?”

“Kurt, you don’t understand.”

“What’s not to understand?” Kurt demanded “You’re at his house.”

“I am getting a headache.” I said rubbing my temples. “This has got to be the worse support team moment ever.”

“I demand an explanation.” Kurt said.

“And I wish I stayed at my lab instead.” I muttered. “I am not in the mood for this.”

“Great Job, Kurt.” Thad said sarcastically. “Five hours of snapping him out of his funk now out the window.”

 

The door barged open.

“The sexiest ladies of this Calvary are here.” Santana exclaimed as she and Brittany entered the apartment.

“What is going on?” Brittany asked

“I demand to know that too.” Kurt said crossing his arms while Katie went to sit with Thad.

“I thought we are here to cheer Barry up?” Santana asked.

“We were.”

“Great job Hummel. Way to make our lives a lot harder than it has to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi   
> Sorry for the late update. had a lot on my plate the past few weeks....sorry   
> My brain is a bit slow right now so i can't really say much more.   
> So please Kudos and comment :D


	15. Broken

Chapter 15 : Broken

“I demand an explanation.” Kurt demanded.

“And I am not entitled to give you one.”

I was about to say more when Blaine got on his feet.

He grabbed his bag.

“Come on.” Blaine said going out the door while Katie was looking at me with curious eyes.

“Barry, why is Papa mad at you?”

“It’s a long story, sweetie.” I said putting her on my lap. “I don’t think your daddies would want me to tell you.”

I noticed that Thad was suddenly missing. But then after a while Santana came into the room with Thad on her heels.

“Go change, Twink.” She ordered. “Britt and I are taking you out for some coffee.”

“Why?”

“Don’t question Auntie Snixx.” She said taking Katie off me. “Go.”

“Alright.” I said with my hands up palms open. Then headed to my room.

I changed into my usual button up and took my coat off the hook.

I left the room and the apartment was empty.

“What happened to the others?”

“Well, we all thought it would be best to give you some time with us ladies.” Santana said. “After all, who better to cheer up our favorite bitch than two hot lesbians.”

“Sure.” I said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, Bazzy.” Brittany said hooking my arm around hers. “We’ll get you back on your feet and back to being our happy Barry again.”

“Can’t wait.”

The two girls then pulled me out of the apartment so fast I almost forgot to lock up. We then went down to the lobby to hail a cab to get to Jitter’s.

Since I had super speed, I forget how hard it is to hail a cab. And how annoying some taxi drivers can be.

In the ride over, I didn’t know if I was going to have to restrain Santana from snapping at the obnoxious driver, or join in with the fun. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far of a ride, I managed to pay the taxi driver and get the girls out of the cab before Santana does something that I would probably regret.

Being in Jitter’s with two extremely sexy women catches some attention. And considering I’m a regular, the barista was more than surprised.

“Hi Barry,” Abigail said. She pulled her hair back but her smile seemed to falter looking at Brittany and Santana. “New Friends?”

“Uh, no these are my friends from high school.” I said. “Girls, this is Abby, Abby this is Santana and Brittany.”

I still had my arm around Santana since I had to stop her from going Lima Heights on the cab driver. And that seemed to catch Abby’s eye.

“Nice of you to be moving on Barry.” She said “There seemed to be a bit of tension between you and Iris since she and Eddie started going out.”

“Oh, we’re not together” Santana said “I’m actually married.”

“Is he cute?”

“She’s adorable.” Santana said kissing Brittany’s cheek. And wrapping an arm around her.

“Oh, sorry” Abby said. “I just thought...”

“It’s alright.” Brittany reassured. “We get that a lot.”

“So, may I take your order?”

We found our way to one of the empty tables with our drinks when Iris came by.

“Hi Barry.” She said bringing Brittany’s muffin. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Brittany and Santana.” I said motioning to the two. “Girls, this is Iris.”

“Oh, so you’re the famous Iris we’ve been hearing about.” Santana said. “Santana Lopez.”

“Iris West.” She said shaking her hand. “So how do you know Barry?”

“We met at high school.”

“I thought you went to an all boy’s school.”

“I did.” I said. “I do have friends outside of school.”

“We used to be in the Rival Glee Club.” Brittany said. “We met Barry in one of the coffee shops nearby.”

“Wait, now I remember.” Iris said. “Weren’t you the one that sang with Barry back in Junior Prom.”

“That is me.” Santana said. “No one can deny that this Twink and I have some vocal chemistry. And Brittany here has Barry’s dance partner.”

“We used to create these video’s and Barry helped me make one for my audition video.” Brittany explained. “He was great help, I got into some of the best dance schools in New York. That was before I went to M.I.T.”

“Talented and Smart, how did Barry not tell me about you guys.”

I shrugged. “Slipped my mind.”

“Anyways, I have to get back to work.” She said leaving the table. I was still looking longingly at her then remembered that she didn’t love me back.

“She seems nice.” Brittany said. “But she’s not worth it, Barry.”

I shrugged.

“Look, Barry.” Santana said grabbing my hand. “If there was one thing I learned while being with Brittany, is that for people like us, love does come. We’re just more picky than others.”

“And if they don’t love you back.” Brittany said. “They are not worth your time.”

“I know,” I said “I just can’t help think, that if I had said something sooner.”

“Barry, You and I are both study theories and algorithms.” Brittany said. “But there is one thing that will never have a formal or reasonable solution.”

“What is that?”

“Love, Barry.” Brittany said. “if she was meant to be Barry, she’ll be there for you. But if she’s not. There will always be another girl out there, waiting for her smart quirky and witty nerd.”

I smiled. “That sounds like something Santana would say.”

“That’s what happens when you get married.” Santana said then grabbing Brittany for a kiss.

I just smiled and shook my head. I went to the counter to pay for our coffee when Kurt suddenly bursts into the shop.

“Hey Kurt,” I said. “Where did you run off to.”

He didn’t respond. Instead he slapped me hard across the face.

“What the hell!”

“What do you think you’re doing.” He exclaimed. “Manipulating the Warblers, Blaine, making up stories.”

“Just what do you think you’re doing.” Iris said then she examined my cheek and I waved her off.

“I’m fine.”

“And who are you.”

“His Best friend.” She said. “Now what do you think you’re doing?”

“Iris.” Santana said coming over. “I think you should let me handle this.”

“Oh, so you’re the famous Iris.” Kurt said. “I heard absolutely nothing about you other than the fact that you’re Sebastian’s best friend.”

“Who is Sebastian?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” he asked “This man here, is nothing more than a lie then.”

“Barry, what is…”

“Barry Allen right?” Kurt asked. “What a ridiculously lame name. After so long of being a gay slut you think that you’d be able to cover it up easily? And what is with the whole nerdy act.”

“And I don’t care for your attitude.” Iris said glaring at Kurt. “I don’t know who you are, or who this Sebastian person you are talking about, but Barry Allen is one of the nicest people I know.”

“Then you must be believing the façade then.” He said. “You see there is one thing I know about this man, he has got to be biggest man slut you could ever know. You know he even tried to sleep with my boyfriend?”

“Enough.” I exclaimed cutting him off. “It’s been what five years? And you havent grown up at all.”

“And you have?”

“You are the same, bitchy diva, that I met all those years ago, you don’t know me, so stop thinking like you know me.”

“Barry, you guys are causing a scene.”

“Iris right?” Kurt said. “Didn’t you say that you were this man’s best friend?”

“And you are a jerk.”

“I am not much worse than this one.” He said. “Right Sebastian Smythe?”

“Smythe?” Iris asked. “Isn’t that your uncle’s…”

“Oh and all that bull about your family, very convincing, but I didn’t fall for it.”

“Shut up, Lady Hummel.” Santana said. “You stop it right there?”

‘What am I being a bit too bitchy for you?”

“No, but you do not bitch with me or my boy here.”

“Like he cannot take care of himself.”

“I can.” I said cutting him off. “But I grew out of it, but it seems like you haven’t. I am a certified bitch, Gay Face. But you know what, you are still a judgemental heterophobe with a mouth of an ass. With a shrill, self-absorbed lecture on being bullied and yet you don’t know how to look in a mirror. And see that the demon is as gay faced as you are. Since you still dress like a Puerto Rican Pride Float, I don’t see you growing out of it any time soon.”

“Barry?” Iris asked looking totally scandalized.

“Iris, I can explain.”

“I don’t think you need to.” Iris said. “Cuz I don’t even know you anymore.”

She turned her back on my and walked away. I just froze looking at her walking away.

“Barry?” Santana asked tugging my hand leading me back to our table. She sat down beside me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt numb. I don’t really know what to feel.

Santana glared over my shoulder to Kurt, “You’re a bitch you know that.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Where were you anyways?” Brittany asked.

“Blaine and some of the Warblers tried to explain the situation.” Kurt said.”It was too unlikely and was very fabricated.”

“I don’t know what to say to you if you don’t believe it.” Santana said. “Iris there should’ve been proof enough for you.”

“Smythe could easily pay a girl to pretend to be his ‘best friend’” Kurt said stubbornly.

I was sick of it. I got on my feet. Santana and Brittany looked at me with curious eyes. probably wondering what I was going to do next.

“Kurt.” I said. “Would you come with me.”

“Barry, what are you doing?”

“I need to show him something.” I said.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Santana reminded. I gave her a kiss to the cheek and one to Brittany then motioned for Kurt to follow me.

Kurt looked at Santana and Brittany.

“This is something that you and Barry need to talk out on your own I think.” Santana said. “The pep talk me and Britt here just gave him cheered him up. And you had to ruin that didn’t you. So if he breaks down again. That is on you.”

“Wait, you want me to go with him?” Kurt asked

“Barry’s harmless.” Brittany said. “Sebastian you have to look out for though.”

“I am not getting it.”

“You are about to.”

~()~

**Kurt POV**

Sebastian brought me to the Police Station.

“Why did you take me here?” I asked.

“I need to show you something.”

He lead me towards the entrance of the police station.

Blaine and The Warblers explained to me the situation. It was highly unlikely. Sebastian being bullied. With his arrogant and proud aura and how he carries himself. And he was handsome(even I had to admit that) and from what Blaine tells me he used to play sports. How could someone under that stereotype be bullied.

I could believe that Wes prompted him to go to Dalton for his talent was understandable. That he lived in a small town outside of Ohio. Also understandable. But being this nerdy kid named Barry Allen who used to be bullied and was brought to Dalton forced to change his name because of death threats and adopted by his uncle.

Now that was unlikely.

“What are we doing here?” I asked. “Don’t tell me you’re going to charge me for a hate crime. I could do the same to you, you know?”

“I work here.” he said emotionlessly.

A handsome blonde-haired detective came towards us when we were going up the stairs.

“Barry, shouldn’t you be at home?”

“I need to get something, Eddie.” Sebastian said. “You should probably call, Iris.”

“What, why?”

“We had a bit of a fall out.”

“Again.” Eddie asked. “I thought you were in the middle of one.”

“We were,” Sebastian said. “Which got a little…worse.”

“Do I want to know.”

“I don’t think so.” Sebastian said. “But you might need to comfort her.”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Sebastian said. “Let’s go Kurt.”

He started to climb the stair and I followed him before I could get accused of trespassing. He took out his I.D. and swiped it across the scanner and opened a large metal door.

“Come on in.” he said emotionlessly. Not even a little bit of snark.

I cautiously entered the room. Which I soon discovered was a laboratory with all the chemicals and machines around the room, arranged on shelves.

He closed the door which caught my attention.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because I am about to show you something I haven’t shown anyone outside of family.”

“You do know I am married right?” I said. “To Blaine.”

He ignored me.”How much do you know about me?”

“Other than the fact that you tried to blind my husband?”

“Yes. Other than that.”

“You go to bars, you pick up guys, and love to use innuendoes as jokes.”

“Well, there is one thing that you don’t know that I don’t exactly like to broadcast. One that we both share.”

“What is that?” he pulled up the map on his board and revealed a large concept board. The strings and pins crisscrossing over news clippings. I studied the large board. The dates were from about fourteen or so years ago. They were all connected to two main articles.

_Nora Allen killed by Husband. Doctor kills wife, Nora Allen dies_

Then I noticed a picture at the corner of the board. A family picture. The man who was being pulled away into a police car in one of the articles. And the woman who was named Nora Allen. Then there was a little boy being held by the mom. He looked a lot like Sebastian. A younger and less snarky version. And a lot happier.

“Your mom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I had to cut this short for now. It was becoming a bit drawling so I extended the Kurt part for about…two to three chapters instead :D
> 
> PLEASE REREAD, KUDOS AND COMMENT


	16. WANT YOU BACK!!!

Still Kurt’s POV

“She died when I was eleven.” Sebastian said. I studied the whole chart. It was intricate; it held so much detail and connected to so many different articles all leading to just one event. Sebastian must have been doing this for years. Especially with these newspapers dates way back.

“There was an intruder in our home. I saw something unnatural. A bolt of red and yellow lightning going around my house. The next thing I know, I was twenty blocks away from my house. No body believed me. They all thought I was defending my father. He was arrested that night. And I was thrown into foster care. But everyone heard in the news on how my dad was arrested.”

“You were bullied."

"I was beat up." he said his tone angry. "For doing what I thought was right. I wasn't going to get pushed around not by anyone."

"Then what was with the constant flirting with Blaine, and the slushie."

“The Slushie was Sebastian lashing out." he said. As if Sebastian was a separate person all together "I'm not even gay. For all my life I was in love with one girl. I was in loved with my best friend. And now, she thinks I’m a monster."

“If you’re not even gay, why were you being overly friendly with Blaine.”

“Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler.”

“I am not…”

“You are ignorant aren’t you.” He said his snark was back but it seemed a bit more like anger. “I was beat up. And Blaine was my friend who knew and could understand what I went through.”

“But…”

“I am sick and tired of being pushed around. And moving to Ohio, I had a chance to redo my life.” he said “And you were the one who pushed me around and like hell was I going to let that slide.”

“When did I ever do that” I asked affronted. “I never…”

“The first night I brought you and Blaine to Scandals.” He cut off with his arms crossed then started speaking in a high pitched tone doing a very annoying imitation. “I am not sure who you think you are. But stay away from Blaine. He already has a boyfriend.”

“But you were flirting and grinding on Blaine.”

“Oh, god you are delusional.” He said. “It’s like you haven’t been to Dalton. Or you’re just a big prude. Being in an all boy’s school, we tend to exchange innuendoes for fun. No one cares cus we all know it’s a joke. I swear you have no idea how many times Jeff and Nick took out wigs and we went on Drag Queen Wednesday.”

“I didn’t want Blaine.” He exclaimed. “I was in love with my best friend, who I lived with for years. I kept my bad side away for years. I grew up from it. And now she not only knows, but she learns it from someone who doesn’t even give me the benefit of doubt.”

His eyes were watering and he looked absolutely miserable. Then I knew. This man couldn’t be Sebastian. Sebastian had been this apathetic boy in a uniform who didn’t care for anyone. Or at least that’s how I knew him. But this man in front of me was nothing more than a man who had experienced a lot of darkness.

I wrapped his arms around him. He fought me off. But it was half hearted. And I was as stubborn I didn’t let go. After a while he stopped fighting, I patted his back as he sobbed with grief and loss. He felt like he was vibrating under my arms from his sobs.

I felt so guilty. Had I really done this to another person. Had I really saw someone in black and white that I pushed him away from the one of the few people who could possibly help him. Help him get better faster and know how it felt.

“I’m so sorry.” I said rubbing his back, my own tears falling. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“There is nothing to make up for.” Seb—Barry said “Half of what happened was my own fault,”

He laughed bitterly. “I promised myself to stop running, but that is what I do best after all. I just kept running from all my problems. And now look at where it got me.”

“I will fix this, Barry.” I promised. “I will do whatever it takes, I owe you that much.”

“What are you…”

“I’ll handle everything.”

~()~

Back to Barry

                  The Warblers were hanging around my apartment for about a week, they helped a lot. That is until I realized that Iris was not only not talking to me. She was blocking me out of her life. Which hurt a lot more. What I do know is that Kurt is plotting something. After my little break down, which was totally embarrassing, we started to get along more. Turns out we have the same taste in the arts.

One day, Clark and Blaine were in the precinct as soon as my shift ended.

“Hi Barry!” Katie said sitting with Joe while Blaine and Clark was dragging me towards the elevator. “Good Luck!”

“Good luck? What is going on?” I asked as Clark and Blaine hooked one arm each and dragged me to the elevator.

“Patience, Sebastian.” Blaine said in his ‘wise and old mentor’ voice. “We are on a very important mission that requires your assistance.”

“And what would that be?”

“No questions.”

“But…”

“Man, do I have to tie you up and gag you for you to go with us without complaint for just three blocks?” Clark demanded.

“You can try.” I chuckled.

“Enough,” Blaine said “Kurt wants us over there asap, and I am not too comfortable leaving my daughter at a police station…”

“Which is probably one of the safest place in the whole city.” Clark pointed out. “Joe is one of the most caring people known around.”

“Either way, I want to get my daughter back soon, but this requires both me and Kurt, so can we please. Just…go.”

“Fine.” I said. “Lead away.”

They brought me to the street right around the corner to Jitters. Where we met with a whole group of Warblers.

“Alright what are we doing here?” I asked.

“Well, you want Iris back right?” Kurt asked. “Even as your friend?”

“Iris was like my sister, Kurt.” I said. “She doesn’t even want that anymore, so what are we doing here? She doesn’t want to listen to anything I have to say.”

“Well, you are going to summon your inner Sebastian, and we are going to make her listen.” Kurt said. “From what I know, Sebastian isn’t going to settle for loosing. Not for anything. We are going to get your girl back. Or at least get her to listen.”

“And how do you expect to do that.”

“The only way you can.” Blaine said with a smirk. “M. J. Style.”

“So here’s the plan.”

~()~

I was in a booth in the second level with Wes and Thad. Most of the Warblers were spread out across the whole coffee shop.  I glanced down to where Iris was delivering coffee to customers.

“I don’t know if I could do this guys.”

“You can.” Thad said. “One of the reasons that Iris is mad, is because she doesn’t know the real you. She doesn’t know him anymore. She doesn’t know Sebastian. You need to be sincere. But you need that arrogant swag that swoon girls and boys alike. You need to show her that despite all these secrets, you still are the same man that she met all those years ago.”

“The point here, Barry.” Wes said. “is that you need to put down all your cards. If she couldn’t accept that this is you, snarky ass and all. If she couldn’t accept that, then she isn’t as good of a friend as she claims to be.”

“So are you ready?”

I took a deep breath and pulled back a familiar mask. I nodded to Wes.

He clasps his hands together and blew a birdlike call across the coffee show. Which signaled the Warblers.

They all started to clink their glasses with spoons in a rhythm. Which caught the attention of most of the customers.

The Warblers were getting on their feet and harmonizing an old familiar song.

_Bawawabwawawa_

_Bararabrabar_

_Dadaratadatara_

                  Wes and Thad were at my flank as we started the song.

 _Ooohoo!_ __  
Let me tell yah now  
Ooh 

Iris had a stubborn look on her face while some of her fellow colleagues have an awed look. They seemed to have an idea of what this might be about.

 _When I had you to myself,_  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always make you   
Stand out in a crowd

I went into position with the other Warblers similar to our performance back in the choir room all those years ago. Iris had a look not uncommon to the look Blaine had the first time we performed this song.

 _Someone picked you from the bunch,_  
One glance is all it took  
And now it's much too late for me  
To take a second look

I gave her a slightly pleading look and without the smirk like last time.

 _Oh baby,  
Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)  
_  
_Oh I do now (I want you back)_  
Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
Na na na na

We did our revision of the infamous warbler two step. And some of the old choreography from back in Michael Week.

 _Trying to live without your love_  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on,   
I leave tear stains on the ground  
Followin' the girl I didn't even want around

Iris started to walk away and I followed her as she tried servicing some of the other customers. Not missing a beat we continued to serenade her.

 _Oh baby,_  
All I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms  
Oohoo

Iris put the tray under her arms and looked at me with a serious expression. __  
  
All I want...  
All I need...  
All I want!  
All I need!  
  
Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!)  
(I want you back)

I stood infront of Iris who had an expectant look on her face.

“So, this is Sebastian.” I said. “He was a performer, and probably a big ass. And there is one more reason why I didn’t tell you about him.”

“Why is that.”

“Because he wasn’t me.” I said sincerely. “Sebastian may be a part of who I was, but you always know me for who I am. Iris. I didn’t want you to see, that boy who wore a blazer and arrogantly went through two years of high school.”

“Bad choice of words, Bear.” Clark whispered. “You’re wearing a blazer.”

“My point, is that I’m sorry.” I said. “I kept it from you, all because I was embarrassed for the only person who would never judge me to know that I was this arrogant bastard who did some pretty awful things.”

“We can vouch for that!” Nick inserted.

“Yeah, you were kind of a douch, Baz.” Jeff added and the rest of the boys agreed

“Thank you.” I said sarcastically. Then I looked to Iris. “Iris, please say something.”

“I don’t know what to say.” she said. “You kept something pretty big from me. I was hurt, you are my best friend Barry, I knew you since we were eleven, did you have such little faith in me to not tell me.”

“I just didn’t want you to see what I’ve become those two years I was away.” I said. “I’m sorry. Can we be best friends again?”

“Alright.” she said. “But no more secrets.”

I had a big smile in my face as I grabbed my her in a bear hug which caused her to giggle and the others to cheer behind us.

“So, what’s this I heard about you being gay.”

“Oh, he can be a convincing gay.” Kurt said. “Had us all fooled for two years.”

“No, princess. That was just you.” I pointed out.

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, we all knew Seb was straight.” Nick said. “We had fun with the fact that he looked can look gay.”

“Wait so…” Kurt looked at Blaine who had a guilty look on his face.

“Yeah, I knew too.”

“And you didn’t tell me.”

“Well looks like someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight.” I commented causing the others to chuckle and Iris to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, Blaine.” Thad reassured patting his back. “We have an extra sleeping bag in Barry’s apartment if you need a place to stay.”

“Not funny guys.”

“Are you guys like this all the time?” Iris asked.

“This is just the half of it.”


	17. Moving Forward

Chapter  17: Moving Forward

The Ohio team insisted on spending the next few days together. And the second to the last night before they returned to their respective homes, we went out to the karaoke bar.

One thing that hasn’t changed after the past few years, the guys are still crazy drunks, even Wes! But this time, I was sober enough to watch it. I couldn’t get drunk anyways.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the only one who wasn’t drunk was Kurt.

Kurt and I were amusingly watching Blaine, Trent, Nick and Jeff singing Spice Girls on stage.

“They are really out of it aren’t they.” I commented watching Jeff dance around suggestively.

“Very.” Kurt said. “I’m just surprised that no one is kicking us out yet with how obnoxious they are being.

“Well, more than half of the other people here are drunk.” I said noting that most of the people around us are laughing and playing around on their own. “Besides, at least the Warblers could sing no matter how drunk they are, the only thing that makes it obvious was the fact that they are dressed to gentlemanly to be dancing around like that.”

“True.” Kurt said, arranging Wes’s head so he was sleeping on the table not falling off his chair. “Wait, how are you not drunk, you were pounding it just as much as these idiots.”

Motioning to Thad who was cuddling with Clark who was sprouting nonsense about how he could see to the future.

“I have a pretty fast metabolism.” I said. “And high alcohol tolerance.”

“Uhm, I am sorry about- everything.” Kurt apologized “With Iris…”

“It’s okay.” I said fumbling with the glass between my fingers. “She was bound to find out at some point. I just didn’t expect it to happen when I finally admitted how I really felt about her.” I chuckled bitterly. “I guess Karma’s getting back at me for all those two years of being a big ass. Tease someone’s love life and to get back at you you’re becomes some screwed up soap opera.”

“No,” Kurt insisted grabbing my hand. “You will find someone Barry. Iris might be your first love. But she isn’t going to be your last. Everyone deserves love, even the snarky little meerkat.”

I chuckled. “And the princess does have to get what she wants right?”

“You bet.” He said with a chuckle.

“Tell me though, I’ve been meaning to ask, what the hell does craigslist smell like?”

“I honestly don’t know” Kurt said. “I ran out of stuff to insult you with.”

I just laughed at him. He pouted.

“Hey, not everyone is as bitchy as you.” Kurt said. “Though I have no idea how that happened considering how Barry is.”

“I learned from the best.” I said with a smirk he tilted his head to the side. “I spent a month in Paris with a strong willed and Santana like girl and a proud outed promiscuous gay guy.”

“How does one month do all that damage?”

I shrugged. “I was in Paris, the city of love. And with only a handful people and a different name, sculpting a persona was easier.”

“Wait, so you weren’t kidding when you said you lived in Paris?” Kurt asked. “The city of love and light and all sorts of romance?”

“Yeah,” I said. “My Aunt, my mom’s brother’s wife, came from Paris. And we went there on vacations.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Paris.” Kurt practically squealed. “Is the Eiffel tower as beautiful as it is in the pictures, Have you been to the Louvre. Or seen the wonders of Paris’ night life?”

I thought for a moment. “Yes, yes and sort of. My friend’s idea of night life consists of bars and karaoke.”

“Figures. One of the few people who wouldn’t be able to appreciate the beauty of Paris is the one that would get the opportunity to go to the city of love.” Kurt murmurs. “Anyways, how are we going to bring everyone back?”

“We’re bringing them to my place.” I said. “We still have the mattresses laid out on the floor from last night. And I’ve handled much worse at Dalton.”

“Seriously?”

I shrugged. “Just because I was rather playful and a bit of a prick doesn’t mean I don’t take my responsibilities seriously.”

“So how are we bringing them?” Kurt asked.

“We’ll figure it out.” I reassured. As the singing quartet returned to the table.

“That was great!” Nick claimed happily as he sat down on his chair. “I never had so much fun in so long!”

“Uh huh.” I said looking at my watch it was around midnight. “And we need  to get back home.”

“Aww, come on Seb, don’t be such a spoil sport.” Jeff pouted. “You used to be so much fun.”

“Oh, I am.” I said. “But someone has to stop you guys from crossing the street drunk.”

“Aww, I thought you’d be the fun one.” Blaine said with a pout and Kurt was patting his back in fake sympathy while laughing at my expense.

“Bas has always been a spoilsport when we go out drinking.” Trent said bit slurry. “Which is surprising considering that he’s the one who drinks coffee with Courvoisier.”

“Like I said someone has to be the responsible one between you guys.” I said standing up and paying for the drinks, and lifting Thad and Clark off each other. And I had Wes leaning on me.

“Let’s go brats.” I teased.

Nick, Jeff and Trent managed to hobble their way to the car. While Clark and Thad managed to get to the car by leaning on each other for support. I had Wes over my shoulder since he was already knocked out and Kurt helped Blaine get to the car at our tail.

It was a good thing that Clark thought ahead and rented a van so our job was a little less hard since it fit everyone in just one car.

We thankfully managed to get back to my apartment and get everyone to a bed or some place to sleep.

This is going to be interesting in the morning.

~()~

When I woke up everyone as expected was still asleep, except for Kurt.

“Morning.” I greeted with a yawn. He was already dressed for the day and wide awake.

“Good Morning.” Kurt said. “So how are we going to rouse the nest of hung over Warblers?”

“Well, back in high school, I’d just have them clean up their mess after violently waking them up. Then have them run laps the next day.”

“What why?”

I smirked. “Sebastian didn’t like having to drag their asses to their dorm rooms. And it did stop most of them from drinking too much before competitions.”

“Do you think it would work?”

“I can’t say for Blaine and Wes, but I know that the rest might be expecting it.”

“That would be amusing though.” Kurt said. “How do they react? When you wake them up?”

“Like how any teenager forced to do work with a hang over and run around the field at six in the morning after a long day recovering from a hangover.” I said. “But of course this was post-Michael, pre-Regionals. So they all hated my ass at some point. Trent had gone through it once. The rest I think did it to spite me. I mean seriously, I know how you recover from a hangover, but I am not their babysitter or nurse maid.”

“So how do you want to do this?”

I pulled out a whistle from my pocket. “Do you want to do the honors?

“Seriously?”

I pulled out another whistle. “You should’ve seen me with Hunter senior year. So you game Lady Hummel?”

He gave a smirk. And I gave him one in return.

He whistled violently, all of the boys except for Wes and Blaine groaned loudly, while Wes and Blaine were both totally confused.

“On your feet, Warblers.” I ordered. “Irresponsible Drinking Penalty,”

Nick groaned. “Seriously, Bas? I thought we were over this Senior year.”

“You’re just lucky you don’t have homework to do or a mess to clean up.” I said. “And the fact that you are all leaving tomorrow.”

“Thank god for that!” Jeff groaned then stuffing a pillow back to his face

“What the hell is going on?”

“This is Bas’s brilliant idea of a way to wake the Warblers up after drinking too much.” Thad said with a groan and rubbing his eyes open. “He basically drags us all down to do homework.”

“Basically he’s annoying big brother Bas.” Trent said getting on his feet.

“He does this every time you guys go drinking?” Blaine asked increadulous. “Seb drinks just as much as you guys.”

“Yes, but I never let you guys drag my ass back to my dorm room from the bar or from the common room.” I said. “I was the captain of a show choir not a baby sitter. The only person I was legally babysitting was Stacy. And she was seven years old.”

“I’m not sure if I am happy or sad that I graduated that year.” Wes murmured. “This is seriously what happened when I left?”

“Pretty much.” I said. “Now get your asses in the bathroom and go get changed. There’s a bottle of aspirin in the kitchen then we head out. My culinary skills are only a little better from when we were in high school.”

“Barry, you did know how to cook in high school.” Clark pointed out.

“Exactly.” I said. “Now get to it unless you guys want me to start cooking.”

Nick and Jeff as well as Clark went to look for their bags and some of them started to get changed in my room.

“They do know that you took a cooking class the summer before senior year, right?” Thad whispered.

“They don’t need to know that.” I smirked. “Come on, I’m starving.”

~()~

The day came when they had to go back to their own lives. Clark and I exchanged hugs to the groups at the airport.

I hugged Kurt.

“So, Lady face.” I said with a teasing smile. “You call me when you finally get that gender transplant.”

“And you call me when you’re finally getting that Plastic Surgery to remove your meerkat face.”

“Awesome!” I said with a smile. And he just chuckled good naturely.

“Barry!” Katie ran over from where Blaine and the others were talking. I picked up the little girl who giggled. “You’re no longer sad?”

“No, Katie.” I said. “Thanks to you of course.”

“Yay!” she said happily. “Are you going to come visit?”

“I’m not sure if I can.” I said. “But tell you what, when I get the chance, I’ll call your daddy and maybe we can hang out.”

“Okay.” She said planting a small kiss on my cheek then wiggled down.

“So.” Blaine said. “This is good bye for now?”

“Good bye for now.” I said hugging Blaine. I smirked. “See you when I see you, killer.”

“You too, Barry.”

~()~

The next few weeks were a lot tamer. One afternoon on my day off, I was at Jitters getting a cup of coffee, when I went in and I found a familiar face at the line.

“Dave?”

He turned and he smiled.

“Sebastian!” Dave greeted me with a enthusiastic hug. “How’ve you been buddy.”

“Great!” I said. “Though I’m Barry now remember.”

“Sebastian, Barry, whichever, you’re still the same guy I met back in high school.” Dave Karofsky said. “Come on, I want to introduce you to someone.”

After I bought my coffee he brought me up the stairs where a man with long blonde hair and aristocratic features sat reading a book.

“Matt!” the blonde haired man looked up. He smiled and stood up to greet us.

“Hey Dave, who’s this?” he said wrapping his arm around Dave’s waist.

He was tall and lean. But he tried looked down at me (which isn’t that easy to do seeing we were about- the same height.) He looked a bit threateningly at me.

“I’m Barry Allen.” I said with a smile and offering him my hand. “You might know me as Sebastian.”

“Oh, so you’re the famous Sebastian.” He said even more guarded. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.”

“Relax, Matt.” Dave said. “Barry’s straight.”

“Oh.” He said his demeanor changing as fast as a light switch. “How are you?”

“So Barry this is Matt, my fiancé.” Dave said. “Matt, this is Barry.”

“Fiancé?” I asked. “How much have I missed?”

“Quite a bit.” Dave said.

“So, I think you guys have a bit of catching up to do.” Matt said. “So I’m going to go get a muffin. Want anything Dave?”

“No, I’m good.”

They exchanged a kiss then he left. Dave and I sat on their table.

“So how’ve you been doing, really?”

“I told Iris.” I said.

“And?”

“She already has a boyfriend.” I turned the cup between my hands. “And they now live together.”

“Aww, Bas.” He said wrapping an arm around me. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” I said. “I guess I waited way too long.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find someone.”

“How did you get over Kurt?” I wondered. “I mean, seriously, I know it’s not possible for me and Iris anymore. But I still can’t over her.”

David shrugged. “I don’t know, but what I do know is that when the right person does come, nothing else matters.”

“I’m just afraid of losing everyone I care about. But I’m also afraid to live alone.”

“You’re a great man, Barry.” David said. “That won’t happen. You will find someone.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, just so you know, if you’re still single when you’re thirty, I’m hooking you up.” Dave said teasingly.

“Thanks.” I said sarcastically. “Just remember I am not into guys.”

“Dammit” he said good-naturedly. “I was going to send my friend from scandals your way.”

I just smiled at him.

“Aww, don’t worry I know you still love me.”

“Of course I do.” I said. “You’re my brother.”

“Love you too, bro.”

Matt comes back up. With two muffins and a cup of coffee.

“So guys, everything good?”

“Yeah.” I said smiling at Dave. “I think I’m good.”


	18. Friends

Chapter 18: Friends First

Clark called me in the middle of the day, suddenly wanted to meet up. I knew Clark for about a decade and I could never understand him. So after rushing some of the newer cases and submitting them to Captain Singh, I went to Jitters late afternoon.

I walked into Jitters and Clark was already seated in one of the tables.

“Okay, I’m here.” I said. “So what’s the big emergency?”

“What? Is there anything wrong with wanting to see one of my best friends?” he asked. I gave him an expectant look. “Fine, I had a reason.”

“And?”

“So, I have this new event with Central City Picture News.” He explained. “So walkped in and saw a familiar face.”

“Iris works at Central City Picture news.” I said. “So?”

“It wasn’t Iris.”

“Then Who was it?”

“Hey Barry.”

My eyes widened and I turned to see Marley with her hands in her pockets. She opened her arms. “Miss me?”

“Marley!” I hugged her around the waist and spun her around. She giggled

“I missed you too, Barry.” She said with a giggle as I put her down.

“What are you doing here?” I asked Marley.

“I got a new job.” She said. “Junior Editor in Central City Picture News Events.”

“That’s great!” I said. “But what happened to your old job?”

“Ohio is boring, and National City is becoming a bit crowded for my taste. So my boss though very uptight put a good word for me to her friend who is the boss of Central City Picture News.” she said. “So I moved here.”

“How are you and Jake.”

Her expression changed drastically. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Okay, case closed.” I said raising my hands and wrapping my arm around her.

The three of us spent hours at Jitters and we decided to go out for dinner before calling it a night.

“So where are you staying?”

“I haven’t thought about it, so far I’m just staying at the hotel around the block until I can find a place to stay.” Marley said.

“You can stay with me for a while.” I offered

“I really shouldn’t…”

“Aww, come on, I have a spare bedroom.” I said. “I cleaned out the office the other day when the Warblers suddenly invaded, and a few of them were staying over. I figured since I do most of my work on the living room table anyways, I don’t need the extra room and turned into a guest room.”

“That’s nice of you, but…”

“Or you could sleep in Barry’s room.” Clark said teasingly. “It’s not like you guys didn’t sleep in the same bed be—aooww.”

I kicked Clark on the shin to shut him out but only to cause more attention our way.

“So what do you say?”

“I don’t…”

“Great!” Clark said. “Barry and I will pick you up at your hotel room tomorrow after work.”

“There is no getting around this is there?”

“Nope.”

“Just go with it, Mare.” I said “When Clark gets like this there’s no reasoning with him.”

Clark kicked me at the shin half way through the whole thing but it didn’t hurt as much especially since I managed to get a beating from Hunter and Tony. I became a bit immune to most of it.

“Fine.”

~()~

“So this is where you live.” Marley said taking a look around the apartment, her backpack slung over her shoulder while I had her other bags.

“Yeah.” I said “It isn’t much, but you know, it has working electricity, bathroom but the laundry sucks though, I usually go to the Laundromat across the street.”

“It’s great.” She said. “But you do know I’m only staying here till I find a place to stay.”

“No, it’s fine.” I said. “Stay as long as you need to.”

I brought her to the spare bedroom. “Here you go.”

I put down the bags as she looked around the room. I had a few old photos still scattered around the room. she picked up one from the top of the dresser. One with the two of us together on our first date.

She smiled. “This is great thanks.”

“No problem.”

Marley sat on the made bed. She took her phone out of her backpack. I sat beside her as she looked sadly on the screen where a picture of her and Jake was used as a wallpaper.

“You know, though this is a pretty crappy apartment.” I said. “There is one good thing.”

“And what is that?” she asked. I brought her to the living room where there was a window seat I sat down on one side and Marley sat on the other.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then I pulled open the curtains, there was a good view of half the city and then the ocean.

“Wow.” She murmured

Night life in Central City isn’t as busy as most cities. But there are still lights from buildings and streets, but the ocean glistens at the reflection of the moon.

“Some bad days,” I said looking at her with a smile as she looked at the sight. “I just like to sit here and look at the sight. Curl up with a good book or just hang.”

I reached over and took a hold of her hand. She looked at me. Though earlier today she looked extremely happy, I can see the sadness in them.

“Just remember, I’m here for you.”

She smiled slightly at me. “He was cheating on me.”

Tears started to grew in her eyes. I scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned on my shoulder then continued.

“He said he loved me. We’ve been together for more than five years. Then I find out that he’s been seeing this girl for the past two years. I honestly thought he was different.”

She was crying now and I brought her closer to a hug.

“Is that why you moved to Central City?”

I could feel her nod.

“I needed a new start, but I don’t know if I would ever move on from this.”

“You will,” I said. “Don’t I know you will.”

My heart ached with sadness. How could someone do this to someone as sweet as Marley.

I remember the girl I love, so spirited yet so gentle.

They say you only miss someone when their gone. And when I knew Marley was happy with Jake, only then did I truly realized how much I loved the smart quirky girl.

But that’s just going to have to wait a while. For now, she needs a friend.


	19. I Wont Give Up

Chapter 19: I Won’t Give Up

                  The next few weeks have been hard for Marley. She usually puts on a smile on her face and goes at everything like nothing is wrong. But when at home, I could tell something is bothering her.

                  I was looking at how different peek-a-boo was after capturing her. She became a bit violent. That was after a few days of being depressed. She loved him. And I don’t want the same to happen to Marley.

Though I know she is none violent but who knows what might happen.

It was a slow day in the precinct and I clocked out early, since I wasn’t needed in any of the cases. I decided to do something that would hopefully help Marley.

I called Marley’s phone.

“Hello?”

“So what time is your lunch break?”

“In a few minutes, why?”

“Well, I’m picking you up.” I said. “And we are going on a lunch date.”

“Barry…”

“No negotiations.” I said. “See you in a few minutes.”

“Fine.” She grumbled but chuckled. “Same old stubborn Barry, See you later.”

“You too.”

As soon as I got off the phone I had a crazy smile on my face.

I went to Central City Picture News and I walked in.

“Hi, may I help you?” a pretty girl with curly hair said.

“I’m here looking for Marley Rose.”

“Oh, you know our new stringer.” She looked at me up and down with a calculating look.

“What?”

“I think I saw you somewhere,” she said. “Do you go to Press box?”

“I went there last week.” I said. “Why?”

“Now I remember,” she said. “Barry right?”

“How do you know my name?”

She imitated the crowd calling for Barry when Caitlin called me over to sing.

“Uh, yeah sorry about that.”

“Are you kidding, that was one of the best singing I heard come from that stage. You definitely made my ears happy.” She said with a smile. “I’m Linda Park.”

“Barry Allen.”

“So, I’ll go check on Marley.” She said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.”

I was standing awkwardly in the middle of the Central City Picture News Office. I saw Iris coming over.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she asked putting down the piece of paper she was holding. “If you came to check on me, that is very sweet but I think everything’s going to be okay.”

“I’m glad.” I said genuinely. “I-uh actually didn’t come here to see you.”

I clasped my hands sheepishly.

“No?”

“No, I have a lunch date.” I said with a smile.

“With who?”

“Uh.”

Marley came in the office and came over.

“Hey,” she said with a smile and a hug. “You know this is totally unnecessary” she whispered

“I know.” I whispered back

“Hey, you’re the new stringer, right?” she asked. “The Flash blogger?”

“Uh, yeah.” She said. “And you’re the transfer from National City.”

“I’m Marley Rose.” Marley said offering her hand.

“Iris West.” Iris said a bit skeptical. “How did you two meet?”

“It’s a funny story.” She said.

“I’ll tell you later, alright.” I said then looked at Marley. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” She said with a smile and I held her hand as we left the office.

“See ya,” I said to Iris.

“Have fun.”

~()~

“You know this is really unnecessary right?” Marley said as we sat in one of the best Italian place in town. “But thanks.”

“No problem.” I said. “You look like you need a break from it all.”

“Are you sure that’s the reason?” she asked with a smile.

“What other reason might there be?” I said with the old Sebastian smirk.

“Well.” She said taking a bite off the breadstick. “I did date Sebastian Smythe, and I dated you. So I know that everything you do has some sort of ulterior motive.”

“I am insulted.” I said mockingly holding a hand to my chest. She chuckled. “Can’t I take a girl out for a lunch date?”

“If that girl is your ex-girlfriend who just been through a horrible breakup that is debatable.” She said then looked seriously at me. “But I’m serious, I’m fine.”

“As you’ve pointed out, we’ve dated.” I said. “So I know when you’re feeling down.”

She smiled sheepishly as we continued to eat our lunch. “I just don’t want to be trouble.”

“It’s no trouble.” I insisted. “Why would it be any trouble?”

“Because, I’m your ex-girlfriend.” She said. “You shouldn’t be spending your time taking care of your ex’s broken heart. You’re in your twenties. You should be going in lots of dates, meeting new people.”

“So are you.” I said. “Look, I know that you’re still a bit down after your breakup. But you have to move on from it too. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger right?”

“But I don’t want to hold you back.” Marley said. “You’re an awesome guy Barry, even with the killer bitch mask.”

“You’re great too, Marley.” I said. “Jake is lucky that I wasn’t there. Or I would’ve pulled a Santana and went Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass.”

“Barry…”

“I’m serious.” I said. “Now chin up. That part of your life is over. He’s your past; it’s time to look at the future.”

“Thanks, Bear.” She said with a smile. “You’re the best.”

I smiled “I know, that’s why you love me.”

She laughed. “Yeah, that’s why.”

“Aww, I love you too.” I said with a smile. “So, I want to know, how is working at Central City Picture News?”

~()~

I met up with Clark one afternoon by coincidence. So we sat down at Jitters for a cup of coffee and to catch up.

“So are you and Marley back together yet?” Clark asked taking a sip off his java.

“No.” I said. “So that was your genius plan. To get me back together with my ex-girlfriend.”

“Thad is probably going to kill me when I tell you this.”

“Tell me what?”

“Well, we’ve been talking a bit.” Clark said. “After your whole confession with Iris. We started thinking, what if you guys did get together. Both of us saw how you are with Iris, Barry. You seemed way happier with her as your best friend.”

“I am not really following.”

“Barry, I’ve known you since we were in kindergarten.” Clark said. “Or a little later, I am no longer sure. But I haven’t seen you so happy until you met Marley.”

“Yeah, she was my girlfriend. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

“I just feel it might be a little deeper than that Barry.” He said. “And the thing with Iris, it seems more like you love her, but she doesn’t love you back.”

“I admit that I love Marley.” I said. That caused a big smile on Clark’s face. “But she’s still not over Jake. And they had one nasty breakup. She’s broken hearted, Clark. I don’t want her to think that I just swooped in when she was most vulnerable.”

“You’re not.” Clark said. “But you are going to put all the cards down and tell her how you feel.”

“Why are you doing this, Clark?”

“Well, Marley is smart, sweet and adorable. You’re smart, sweet and adorable. You belong together.” He gushed. “Not to mention, I love playing cupid. Now come on, we’ve got work to do.”

Clark grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of Jitters.

!()!

I have no idea how and why I allowed Clark to do this. He tends to make everything with a dramatic flair. Probably why he is one of the best event’s organizers in Central City. That is how I found myself in a park near Central City Picture News with a guitar in hand on top of a tree.

“Almost time.” Clark said beside me looking at his phone. “Just waiting for Marley.”

“How did you manage to convince me to do this?”

“I dragged you kicking and screaming.”

“How is she getting here anyways?”

“Well, I have been collaborating with Central City Picture News for a while. And I have some friends who have agreed to help.”

“Who exactly.”

“Not Iris.” Clark said. “Don’t worry; I met a girl, Linda, who works for the sports department.”

“Yeah I know Linda.” I said. “I don’t think this is a really good idea.”

“It is, and you know it.” Clark said then glanced at his phone. “So suck it up, summon Sebastian if you have to, because they’re on their way.”

I saw them on their way towards us. My heart was beating faster than normal (well normal for me). Clark patted my shoulder.

“You can do it, Barry.” He said. “Good luck.”

He jumped off the tree and hid behind a different tree.

“What are we doing here, Linda?” Marley asked just as she was at the bottom of my tree. “What’s going on?”

“Just wait.”

I took a deep breath and started playing. The girls both heard the guitar playing and looked up the tree. I looked into her eyes and all my nervousness faded. And I started singing.

 _When I look into your eyes_  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Linda was smiling at Marley and stepped back. But Marley was looking up with both wonder and another emotion I couldn’t catch.  
  
_Well, I won't give up on us_  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

I jump down the tree and continued to sing to her. I could feel a small crowd forming, but I was fixated on her.  
  
_And when you're needing your space_  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
  
'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I could see tears start to grow in Marley’s eyes. And a small smile starting to return to the girl I fell in love with all those years ago.  
  
_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I stepped closer to her as I sang the last few lines of the song putting my emotions into the words. _  
_  
_I won't give up on us_  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.  
  
Well, I won't give up on us   
God knows I'm tough enough   
We've got a lot to learn   
God knows we're worth it   
  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

I pulled aside the guitar and addressed Marley with a brave face.

“I love you, Marley Rose.” I whispered only she could hear. “I know, this really isn’t the best time. After what happened with Jake and you probably don’t want to be in a relationship so soon after what happened. But I want you to know, I will be here. I won’t give up on you.”

She just stared at me. Her eyes are full of emotion I couldn’t really recognize.

“Marley?” I said. “Please say something.”

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss.

When we broke the kiss, she gave me a sheepish smile.

“I love you too, Barry Allen.”

I gave her a cheeky smile and swayed her left and right. “So what do you say, we get back together?”

“I’d love to.” She said leaning closer and kissing my cheek then pulled me down for another hug.

I saw Clark from the corner of my eye, who has a big smile on his face.

“Thank you” I mouthed to him and he gave me a thumbs up.

Everything is looking up.


	20. Love Sick

Chapter 20: Love Sick.

Marley’s POV

                  Getting back together with Barry was like getting back to my old self. Not the bulimic insecure teenage girl, but the talented and confident girl that I was when I was around people I knew. There were a lot of distinct differences though.

                  Like, how now we are of course much older and more mature. We don’t have those usual tutoring nights when either of us (usually me) doesn’t understand a part of our lesson. And of course, nothing is really normal when you’re dating the Flash.

~()~

                  _It was a week after we got back together. And Barry seemed nervous as we returned to his apartment._

_“Barry?” I asked “What’s wrong.”_

_He smiled sheepishly. “I’ll tell you upstairs.”_

_As soon as we got into the apartment I looked at him sternly and crossing my arms._

_“Alright, now tell me what’s wrong unless you want me to pull an Auntie Snixx on you.”_

_He chuckled under his breath. He didn’t look like he believed I could pull a Snixx, frankly I didn’t think I could either. But I raised an eyebrow and he sighed._

_“I can trust you right?”_

_“Of course you can.” I said. “Just as long as you’re not keeping something big from me.”_

_“Well.” He said rubbing the back of his neck._

_“Please tell me you’re not cheating on me.” I said seriously. “I swear I told you…”_

_“No, it’s not that.” He said quickly. “I would never do that to you, to anyone.”_

_“Okay” I said exhaling, not really realizing I was holding my breath. “So what’s wrong?”_

_“Well, I may have forgotten to tell you, I was in a coma a few months ago.”_

_“What?” I exclaimed. Then looking at him over. “Are you okay? What happened? Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“I’m fine.” He insisted. “I was struck by lightning.”_

_“That’s impossible.” I said. “If you were struck by lightning, how are you…”_

_“Alive?” he asked. “That is kind of the thing I want to tell you. It was weird, I don’t know what happened, but the lightning changed me.”_

_“How?”_

_“Do you trust me?” he asked holding out his hand. I looked at him skeptically. But I placed my hand on his. And the next thing I knew. I was in his arms and I could feel the wind rush._

_When it stopped, I stumbled on my feet but Barry had his hand on my arms keeping me balanced._

_I gasped in amazement and laughed a bit. Barry looked at me with a small smile. “I am the Flash.”_

_“How did this happen?”_

_“We aren’t really sure.”_

_“We?”_

_“I’ve been working with S.T.A.R. Labs for the whole thing.” He said. “It helps to have scientist better than I am in these situations, I don’t know what would’ve happen if they weren’t there.”_

_“So this is where you go, when you suddenly disappear.” I asked. “You save people.”_

_“Pretty much.”_

_“Well, what do I have to get mad at that?” I asked kissing him. “Thank you for telling me.”_

_“Thank you for not freaking out.”_

_“Oh, I am freaking out.” I corrected. “My boyfriend has super speed and can run as fast as the speed of sound.”_

_“Actually I can run faster than … Never mind not important.”_

_“But he was honest with me and not let me figure it out myself.” I said with a smile. “So for now, that’s good enough for me.”_

_~()~_

After telling me, he came clean. He told me from the guilt he felt after another metahuman who could turn whatever she touches into bombs to how his dad was in prison. He sometimes helps me when we are working on an article on the Flash. And I make sure he gets his ass moving before he becomes late.

Barry seemed a lot better after everything that had happened in his life. Well that was according to Clark. He does feel a bit forlorn since Iris was giving him the cold shoulder.

To be honest, she’s been a bit different lately. She always had this look on her face when looking at Barry when he’s with me. And a worse one when I’m alone with her at work.

Every other day, Barry picks me up from work. But I was released early, so I decided to go to him instead. I stood in front of the large Greco-roman styled building. I walked into the building and asked directions from a man who passed by.

He was African American with thining hair, a full mustache and beard with two guns strapped to his back.

“Excuse me, where can I find Barry Allen.”

“And who’s asking?” he replied skeptically.

“I’m his girlfriend.” I said.

“Oh, you must be Marley.”

“That’s me.”

“I’m Joe West. Barry’s foster dad.” He said holding out his hand. “Call me Joe.”

I shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Do you and Barry have something planned today?”

“No, I thought it would be nice to drop by his place for once. He’s due to clock out sometime around now right?”

“He is.” Joe said. “But he is in the middle of a project. Come on, I’ll bring you to his lab.”

Joe brought me to the elevator. We went up around two floors where a large lobby and what looked like an office for the police was.

“I’m sorry, I have to get back.” Joe said. “Barry’s lab is upstairs when you turn right at the first corner it leads to his lab.”

“Okay, thanks.” I said “It was nice meeting you”

“You too, Marley.”

I headed up the stairs and followed Joe’s directions. And it lead me to a lab behind a large metal door.

“Barry?” I called. There was no respond. I entered the lab and found an exhausted looking Barry on his table asleep in front of a computer. His glasses were askew on his face. and he looked a bit flushed.

“Barry.” I said shaking his shoulder. He groaned and opened his eyes that looked a bloodshot.

I placed a hand on his forhead. “You’re hot.”

“I’m always hot.” He said weakly. “The uh. Faster blood flow makes my body temperature warmer. I’m not feeling so good.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” I said. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“But, I have fast metabolism, I’m not supposed to get sick.” he insisted getting on his feet, but stumbling.”

“Well, you are, so I’m going to get Joe, and you are going to finish whatever you need to finish at slow pace, then after getting him to excuse you, we’re going to get you home.”

“Yes ma’am.” he said looking a bit tired.

I went back down to the lobby area.

I found Joe in front of his desk.

“You managed to find your way?”

“Yeah.” I said. “Barry’s sick.”

“What?” Joe asked getting on his feet. “Are you sure?”

“Well, he seems warmer than usual and he’s probably asleep again on his table.”

Joe and I went back up the flight of stairs and sure enough Barry had his head on his table again almost the exact same position I found him.

“Barry.”

“I’m working on it.” Barry said straightening back again. He starts to work on his computer again. “It’s almost done…”

“No, you need to go home.” Joe said pulling Barry on his feet. “You’re burning up.”

“Joe, you know I’m always hot.”

“Not like this.” Joe said. “I’m driving you home. Come on, Marley.”

We rode in the police car with Joe on the wheel. He managed to maneuver Barry’s long limbs into a laying position at the back seat while I sat in front with him.

“This is the first time I have ever rode a police car.”

“That’s a good thing.” Joe said. “So how did you and Barry meet?”

“We met in Ohio.” I said. “I went to school at the rival glee club.”

“That’s nice. Barry talks about his friends the Warblers all the time. And of course, he talks about you all the time.”

“How do you know it’s me?”

“Well, he only ever talked about three girls. You, his cousin, and a spunky Latina lesbian with a really sharp tongue.”

I chuckled. “That seems like the most interesting thing that happened without the Warblers being involved.”

“Yeah, so it seemed.” Joe said as we turned toward the street of the apartment. He parked the police car in front of the apartment building. “Do you have the key?”

“Yeah.” I said reaching into my bag to look for my keys. Joe managed to get a groggy Barry back on his feet and had one hand over his shoulder while he supported most Barry’s weight.

After putting him in bed, where he was out like a light, Joe glanced around the apartment. He studied a photograph that sat on the table beside the couch. It was another picture from back in high school. It was a picture of me and Barry, when I was in a sleepover in Brittany’s house. I held Lord Tubbington in my arms my face was in mid laughter while Barry was making a goofy face into the camera. He was still in his Dalton Uniform, but I had his coat over my shoulders while he wore the red vest over his dress shirt and tie.

“Take care of him, Marley.” Joe said with a smile.

“I will.”

~()~

I called Caitlin when Barry started shivering really badly. He was only slightly awake when Caitlin was giving him a check up.

“What’s happening?” I asked “I thought he doesn’t get sick?”

“With his metabolism, I didn’t think he could either.” Caitlin said putting down the flashlight after looking into his throat. Then she spotted something around his neck. “Barry, take of your shirt.”

I helped Barry sit up and pull off his shirt. Underneath his shirt were a lot of little red spots.

“Chickenpox?” I asked

“No,” Caitlin said. “Measles. Barry did you happen to come into contact someone that was sick.”

“We were investigating a case.” Barry croaked “The doctors said they weren’t contagious.”

“Measles are passed airborn, exposure could be enough to infect you.”

“But how is that possible?”

“I don’t know.” Caitlin said. “But for now, just rest up. I’m not sure how your body would react to medicine. So we might have to treat you the old fashioned way.”

“Fun.” Barry murmured weakly.

“Which means lots of fluids and rest, okay?” Caitlin said patting Barry’s leg and he just nodded.

“I’ll take care of him.”

“Of course.” Caitlin said with a smile. “I’ll be back tomorrow. To see how he’s doing.”

“Thank you again.”

“I’ll see myself out.” Caitlin said “Get well soon, Barry.”

“You can count on it.” Barry groaned

I sat beside my boyfriend who buried himself under all the sheets. “So, I told my boss that I will be out for a few days.”

“What?” he croaked. “Marley, you just started working, you cant…”

“No arguing.” I said. “I am going to take care of you, and you are going to be a good patient. Capiche?”

“Capiche.” He said defeated. “Only because, I’m too tired to argue. When I wake up, I’m going to be as stubborn as possible.”

“You try that.” I said. “Now go take a nap.”

I went under the covers with him.

“You’d get sick too.”

“I’ve had measles already when I was a kid.” I said. “You can only get it once.”

“Are you sure.”

“Of course, I am.” I said wrapping an arm around his shivering form. “Now, nap time.”

He looked at me with his slightly reddening eyes and smiled. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It wasn’t long until he was asleep.

I closed my eyes and went for a nap as well.

~()~

The thing I noticed with Barry being sick, is that he’s a bit vulnerable. And when that happens, sometimes, he pulls a Sebastian and starts playing around.

I brought a basin half filled with cool water and a small face towel.

“Hey, Barry time to get you cleaned up a bit.” I said and he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

“Do you see how this scene looks.” Barry asked his eyes a bit blurry from sickness. But he was smiling weakly but looked a bit cheeky. “You’re like my naughty nurse.”

“Hi Bas.” I teased. “No scoot over a bit so we can get you cleaned up.”

I helped him take off his shirt.

“See, you’re stripping me.” he teased. “So is it time to have a heated make up session?”

“You really are sick.” I said then I started to gently wipe the moist towel around face.

“You know I can do that, I am not totally invalid.” He said.

“Just humor me.”

While I was helping him clean up, he was in different form. He kept sprouting innuendoes and flirting a bit like a drunk man. While I just chuckled at him.

I was seated behind him when the bedroom door opened.

“Santana?”

“Dammit, Allen.” She said “When I finally have a good time to come to Central City so we could do some serious bitching, you end up sick.”

“Sorry,” he said with a sheepish smile. “If it helps you feel better, you can come over so I can give you a kiss.”

“I’m not sure, you seem to have more dots than normal.” Santana said with a chuckle. “You happen to have a marker?  I want to see what would happen when I connect it.”

“Oh, I thought you would want to connect…”

“Don’t mind him, Santana.” I said. “He’s been like that for a while. I think the sickness is getting to his head.”

“It’s not.” He protested and I had a feeling he was pouting. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

“He thought I was some naughty nurse when I started cleaning him up.”

“Kinky.” Santana commented. “Anything I could do to help?”

“Nah, I’ve got it.” I said finishing up. “Okay, Barry. Put your shirt back on.”

“But, I thought you love seeing me shirtless.” He said tiredly lying back down and he shut up and went to sleep.

I just shook my head and pulled the blanket over his sleeping form.

“Do you want some coffee or something?”

“Sure.”

I brought Santana to the living room and started the coffee machine.

“How long has he been sick?”

“A couple of days.” I replied. “He seems better than he was don’t worry.”

“So when are you going to tell me that you and my favorite twink were back together?”

“Slipped my mind.” I said sheepishly. “We only got together a few days before he got sick.”

“Don’t you have work?” she asked. “You must be pretty busy.”

“I haven’t gone to work for the past few days.” I said. “I had them send me my work through email. I need to check through all the layouts when I get back.”

“I can look after him for a while.”

“Santana.”

“Don’t worry, he just knocked out.” Santana said. “I have a feeling he’d be knocked out for a while.”

“But.”

“Don’t make me go Snixx on you.” She warned. “I can handle it. You just started your job. I don’t think your boss would be too happy with you spending so long away from work just when you’re starting.”

“Fine.” I said raising my hands in surrender. “But if something happens.”

“I’ll call.” Santana said. “Now go before you get fired.”

I went to change clothes and kissed Barry on the cheek. He stirred a bit.

“Marley?”

“I’m going to head to work for a while.” I whispered. “Santana’s going to take care of you, okay?”

“Okay.” He said softly then went back to sleep.

~()~

I went to work and met Linda on the way in.

“And where have you been?” she asked. “Making out with that hot boyfriend of yours?”

“He’s been sick.” I said. “I’ve been taking care of him the past few days.”

“Wow, it must be bad. If you had to stay there the whole time.”

“Trust me it was worse.”

“You should’ve taken him to the doctor.”

“He didn’t want to.” I said. “So I called a friend. She’s his doctor and thankfully knows why he was a bit hesitant to go to the hospital. So she checked him up.”

“That’s good.” Linda said. “Hope he gets better soon.”

“Who gets better soon?” Iris asked. “Marley, have you seen Barry? I haven’t heard from him in a while, and he wasn’t texting back.”

“He’s sick.” I said. “Measles.”

“Oh my, is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine.” I said. “Santana came to visit and she’s taking care of him while I come back to work and check on everything.”

“I think Barry can take care of himself for a few hours.” Iris said. “He’s very independent.”

“I’m just looking out for him.”

“Well, it seemed like you were babying him.” Iris argued. “He doesn’t really need a babysitter.”

“I’ll just get back to work.” Linda said. “Talk to you later Marley.”

“Okay.” I said. then looked at Iris. “What’s wrong with looking out for him.”

“I’ve known Barry for years.” Iris said. “He doesn’t like to be coodled.”

“Well, I’m his girlfriend.”

“And I’m his best friend.” She argued. “He doesn’t let me take care of him when he’s sick. He doesn’t like to be a bother.”

“If it’s anyone’s decision whether or not someone wants to be taken cared of while their sick, I think it’s the one who is actually sick.” I said. “I have to get to work. And I’m sure you have work to do as well.”

I just left her to talk to my boss. And finish up some work.

~()~

Though I didn’t originally thought of coming to work, I had a pretty eventful day. I managed to finish the rest of the editing and proofreading for the next week’s paper.

Mrs. Jameson, my boss, was thankfully more understanding than my boss back in National City. And was fine with me doing my work at home as long as I submit it on or before the deadline. She told me to make sure that my boyfriend gets better soon.

I might’ve stayed at work for a long time if it wasn’t for Santana coming by.

“Hey girlie.” She teased. “Time to get that ass back to your boyfriend. He’s been worried about you.”

“You left him alone?”

“Relax.” She said. “I am taking you out. While your friend, the big eyed brunette doctor lady who seemed to have a stick up her ass, takes care of your man.”

“Santana…”

“No arguing with Auntie Snixx.” She scolded. “Now, I want to know what has been happening to my Glee Protégée.”

~(0,0~)

I have to admit I had fun with my day out with Santana. I offered her my room in Barry’s room since I’ve been sleeping in his room since we got back together.

Santana made some comment about it of course. But I reassured her that most of the time, we were watching movies and fell asleep. and that we were being safe.

Santana is great. I can see why Barry is so close to her. Her bitchy nature is seems a lot more playful than being promiscuous as most would think. And she’s open to everything, nothing really fazes her. I am willing to bet if Barry tells her about being the Flash, she’d just comment on it then shake it off.

“So I saw Iris at your work place.” Santana commented. “Hope she’s okay with you being with Barry.”

“Strange enough, no.” I admitted. “I honestly thought she’d be happy with Barry being with someone.”

“I don’t like her too much.”

“She’s nice though.”

“I admit she’s nice.” Santana said. “But she’s no angel that Barry describes her. She’s his best friend, no one can change that. But she hurt him way too many times.”

I shrugged. “Barry loved her too. She was her first love. I think she loves him too.”

“Here’s the thing, Marley.” She said. “There is a difference between a crush and a love. A crush is like an attraction. When they’re with someone else, they get jealous, because that someone isn’t them. When you love someone, you’d be happy with them just being happy.”

“That’s what happened to Barry when she was with Eddie.”

Santana stopped and looked at me sternly. “Marley, Iris may be his first love. But that doesn’t change what he feels about you. Trust Auntie Tana on this.”

“But you can never forget your first love.” I said “How could you know that?”

“Because, I wasn’t Brittany’s first love.” She admitted. “That was wheels. They were together for some time. But in the end. She was my love. She can never forget being with Artie. But I know she loves me.”

“How can you tell that she doesn’t love him still.”

“That would be on how much faith you have on him,” Santana said. “and trust me, if I know Barry as much as I do, he’s not like Puckerman. He may have Sebastian. But he’s always going to be Barry Allen.”

~()~

We returned to the apartment and was surprised to find Iris and Barry in the living room. When we entered, Barry had a look between a deer in a headlights look and one of relief.

“Barry Allen what are you doing out of bed.”

“He’s fine.” Iris insisted. “He was able to get up on his own.”

“Where’s Dr. Uptight?” I asked.

“She went home.”

“Barry go back to bed.” I said. “Have you eaten yet.”

“A bit.” He said. “I couldn’t eat much.”

“I’ll bring you something to eat in a while. While I talk to Iris.”

“He doesn’t need you to coddle him.” Iris said. “He was fine while talking to me.”

“Well I’ve been taking care of him for the past week, and he looks paler than how he was this morning.”

“Are you accusing me of making him sick.”

“You’re only jealous.” Santana said. “I knew I never liked you.”

“I am his best friend, why wouldn’t I be worried about him.”

“Look it here, Missy.” Santana said getting up all in her face. “Barry is happy with Marley now, you had your chance. He told you how he felt. And you didn’t reciprocate. And now that he’s taken, you’re being unnecessarily bitchy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re trying to get them to break up.” Santana said. “You’re trying to get Barry to fall in love with you again.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Then what’s all the unnecessary calls. And texts. Yes, I looked at Meerkat’s phone.” Santana said. “I can see you pining over him. From the looks of it, you don’t want to be him, but you don’t want anyone else to be with him.”

“I want more than anything for him to find someone who is amazing.”

“And I have.” Barry said over at the door of his room.

“I thought I told you to get back to bed.” I scolded.

“I could hear you guys arguing.” He said. “Marley can you and Santana give me and Iris a second.”

“Sure.” I said grabbing Santana’s hand and we headed towards the kitchen. I started heating up some chicken soup that Barry’s neighbor, Mrs. Robinson, gave when she found out that Barry was sick.

Santana was at the door frame listening in.

“What are you doing?” Santana asked. “Why aren’t you here listening in?”

“Because, I’m taking your advice.”

“Well, it seems like Barry is giving her a verbal beat down.”

“There is no way Barry could be that mean to Iris.”

“Don’t worry he’s not being mean.” Santana said. “He’s basically telling her the same thing I did.”

“You really shouldn’t be eavesdropping.” I said putting the bowl into the microwave.

“Well, as the mentor slash highest and sexiest supporter of this ship, it is my job to make sure that you two stay together.” She said “Now hush.”

~()~

3rd person

“So what is going on?” Barry asked. “I mean a few days ago when you and Marley met back at Central City Picture News you guys seemed fine. Friends even.”

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel she’s the one for you.” Iris said. “I’ve known you for years, Barry and I don’t know. I don’t feel that she is the one.”

“Then who is?” Barry asked. “Iris, I knew Marley way back in high school.”

“Really?” Iris asked. “I didn’t…when?”

“Back in Ohio.”

“So she knew Sebastian.”

“She was my girlfriend.” he admitted. “Senior year.”

“So she dated Sebastian.” she said. “Not you, Barry.”

“Yes, she dated Sebastian.” Barry said. “But she saw Barry. She saw me even under all that bravado and snark.”

“Barry…I.”

“Look, Iris.” Barry said holding her shoulders. “You are my best friend, I love you like a sister, and for a long time, I loved you. But you love Eddie. It’s time for me to move on.”

“I just don’t think she’s right for you.”

“I think there is one person who can decide that, Iris.” he said. “And that’s me. I can take care of myself, Iris.”

“But, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know.” He said. “But don’t worry, I can take care of myself.” He smiled. “I am not the same eleven year old that came home with you that night.”

“Yeah.” Iris said. “I know.”

“So, why don’t we clear this up with Santana and Marley?”

“I still don’t understand how you could be friends with a Latina bitch.” She whispered.

“Don’t worry, I don’t know how that happened either.”

~()~

Back to Marley

“They’re done.” Santana said. “Come on.”

Santana pulls my arm and brings  me back to the room.

“Should I assume you guys were listening?” Barry asked.

“I wasn’t.” I said. “She was though.”

“Thanks,” Santana said.

“No problem.” I said. “I am sure Auntie Snixx can take down big bad Sebastian.”

“And you know it.” Santana said with a smile. “So everything cleared up.”

“Yep.” Iris said. “I am sorry, about everything.”

“It’s okay.” I said. “you were just looking out for Barry.”

“Well, I may have over stepped just a little bit.”

“Just a little bit?” Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.”

“Santana.” Barry scolded. Santana just shrugged.

“Take care of him, Marley.” Iris said with a smile.

“You know I will.”

And I have kept up with that promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay one VEEERY long Chapter :D Hope you guys loved That’s why it took a while. I really wanted to add a Marley chapter a bit before this ends. :P
> 
> So Please Comment and Kudos and stuff like that 
> 
> So far BTW there is no updates on Season 2 but i will add them to the last part of this little series which would be the outtakes :D


	21. Time Warp

Chapter 21: Time Warp

                  Marley and I were arm in arm on our date night. And this week it was my turn to surprise my girl. Last week, she brought me bowling, which was awesome. So I this time, I’m doing something she would want to do.

“So, Mr. Allen.” Marley drawled. “Where are we to tonight?”

“Something I know you’ve been dying to see.” I said with a smirk as we got close to the theater.

“No way.” She gasped as soon as she realized where we were going. “The show was sold out even before I came to Central City.”

“You know Clark right?” I asked.

“Happy go lucky, gay Warbler you grew up with who also lives in Central City, yeah I know him.”

“Yeah, well, he has a few connections.” I said. “And he managed to hook us up.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to watch Rocky Horror.” She chimed. “I was so disappointed I wasn’t there when they performed it all those years ago. Do you know that Sam still has those tiny gold shorts?”

“I thought that Blaine was kidding when they said that they did Rocky Horror with a tiny gold shorts.” I admitted. “How short were they?”

“Enough to make Sam, the one most confident with his body, blush.”

“Wow, that bad?”

“Yes.” Marley said. “Now let’s go!”

My girlfriend practically dragged me into the theater in excitement. And I couldn’t help laugh. I myself havent watched Rocky Horror, so I was curious and excited as well.

~()~

With Eddie and Iris.

“I am very much enjoying this stroll.” Iris said with her arm around Eddie’s “We needed a good stroll.”

“Yeah.” Eddie agreed with a chuckle.

Iris chuckled too.

“Actually though, do you mind if we park here, for a second.” Eddie said stopping  in the middle of the metal bridge.

Eddie took a deep breath and Iris was looking at him expectantly.

“Iris,” he said. “This week, when I was arrested, and looked…bad. You never wavered, you never lost faith in me.”

“Impossible.” Iris said confidently.

“And even though, we’ve been through some rough times,” Eddie said holding the ring behind his back. “I’ve never lost faith in us.”

Iris looked at him slightly confused but felt the love behind his words.

“Iris West.” He said with a big smile.

“Eddie?”

“I love you.” He said getting down on one knew. “And I want to love you for the rest of my life. Would you marry me?”

Iris’ eyes started to glisten with soft tears, and she had her hands over her mouth when she gasped seeing the ring.

“Yes.” She said with a big smile on her face.

Eddie exhaled and a goofy smile was plastered in his face as he stood and Iris hugged him tightly. He spun her around careful not to drop the ring but ecstatic all the same.

He slid the ring in her finger.

“This is Grandma Esther’s.” Eddie said “She said, when the time comes, one of us would be happy to find someone who’d love them as much as her husband loved her. And after that weekend she met you, she gave me this ring.”

“I guess she knew.” Iris said with a smile.

“I know she did.” Eddie said. “And she is right.”

**~()~**

Barry and Marley went home that night happily singing songs from the play. They were practically performing in their own stage in their home.

_Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again._

_It's just a jump to the left._

_And then a step to the right._

_With your hand on your hips._

Barry and Marley started to dance around the room.

 _You bring your knees in tight._  
But it's the pelvic thrust.  
They really drive you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

 _(Magenta) It's so dreamy_  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No not at all.

 _In another dimension_  
With voyeuristic intention.  
Well secluded I see all...

“And that isnt creepy at all.” Marley said with a chuckle as they reached the bedroom. “So are you tired yet?”

“No why?”

“Nothing.” she shrugged. “I just thought we could do something you know.”

“We could watch a movie, or cuddle.”

“Or.” Marley sad grabbing my collar and we tumbled onto the bed.

We were on the bed. I lay down on the bed while she was on top of me and I looked at her lovingly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said as she kissed me and a lay on my chest.

~()~

Dr. Harrison Wells was rolling into his home that night. He stood up from his wheelchair and he gasped.

His face went blank as his body started to disappear slowly.

“No,” he said looking down at his hands as they dissolved. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Slowly his body dissolved and he screamed as he was erased from existence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yaay sorry for the delay had a bit of stuff to do...
> 
> Anyways PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS
> 
> PS. I wrote this before i watched the sixth season so i didnt add that Blaine was married..hehe :D


End file.
